Pecado
by Didi love
Summary: Si tuviera que confesar alguna vez uno de mis pecados, este seria. Me acosté con un hombre que no merecía mi cariño y solo fue una noche…
1. Chapter 1

_Mi pecado_

**Si lo amas déjalo ir, si regresa será tuyo. Pero que pasa si regresa multiplicado por dos**

Si tuviera que confesar alguna vez uno de mis pecados, este seria.

Me acosté con un hombre que no merecía mi cariño y solo fue una noche…

Mi mente aun no logra saber como deje que esto sucediera, pero ahora que lo veo con la experiencia de la vida, me doy cuenta que me deslumbro su actitud de hombre malo, un varón prohibido que me hechizo y me hizo suya, sin que yo pusiera resistencia a sus embates.

Kagome tapo sus ojos rojos con sus manos, no deseaba confesar nada, pero el peso de su conciencia la mataba, estaba a un día de casarse con su amado Inuyhasa y la repentina aparición de su hermano la dejo helada.

No lo había vuelto a ver desde esa noche, la cuál recordaba perfectamente.

Tomo valor y levanto la mirada nuevamente, ante su prometido.

Su voz no lograba salir, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, rezaba por que la entendiera y las perdonara y lentamente comenzó a relatarle su pecado……

-Todo sucedió una tarde que regrese de improviso de casa, un día antes para ser exacta.

Me encontré perdida en el bosque y como no deseaba ser atacada me cambie a un kimono que había traído, escondí mis pertenencias y comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Llegue a una aldea y había una pequeña celebración

Me estaba divirtiendo, nadie noto nada extraño en mi y logre adaptarme gracias a que conté una pequeña historia, dije que mi prometido se encontraría conmigo mas adelante.

Desgraciadamente, mi mentira no logro protegerme completamente, varios aldeanos que habían consumido alcohol, me incomodaban, no deseaba causar problemas. Y me disponía a retírame del lugar cuando la pequeña Rin salio de unos arbustos, al verme séme arrojo a los brazos.

Kagome no deseaba continuar, sabia que esta lastimando a su amado. El solo la miraba y no reaccionaba.

Gracias a que lo había amarrado a la silla con su collar lo mantuvo sentado, sabía que había abusado de su poder sobre el, pero su conciencia la estaba matando, tenía que confesárselo antes que la despreciara más de lo que ella misma lo hacía.

Desgraciadamente para ella la conversación que tenían, no era privada, el tercero en discordia, el demonio de Sessumaru, se encontraba espiando cada una de sus palabras.

Sesshumaru no podía creer la noticia de la boda de su hermano, con la humana. Le pareció indignante enterarse por terceros de este acontecimiento.

Deseaba destazar a esa humana, se sentía contrariado, enojado, aliviado y triste, lo cual lo había tomado por sorpresa. Había pensado que un yukay no podría tener sentimientos como los sucios humanos, pero para su desgracia los había encontrado y fue a causa de la Miko Kagome.

No sabía ciertamente por que se había aparecido la noche anterior en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, pero una fuerza superior lo hizo moverse rápidamente, deseaba ver con sus propios ojos que su hermano reclamaría a la Miko como su hembra. Lo cual le apreciaría atroz dado que el ya la había marcado como de su propiedad.

No entendía como es que su idiota hermano no había percibido su aroma en la hembra y lo que verdaderamente le indignaba es que ni el podía percibirlo. Algo había hecho la Miko para atapar el nuevo aroma, deseaba saber que hechizo había conjugado para lograrlo.

Estaba seguro que ninguna hembra lo podría rechazar. Mucho más cuando fue ella la que provoco esta situación.

Pero si piensa un poco los acontecimientos de esa noche, tiene que admitir que la Miko no se comportaba normalmente y el tomo ventaja de esa actitud.

Deseaba comprobar el poder de su hermano sobre la hembra y al notar que se encontraba sola, tomo la ventaja dejándole a su cuidado a la pequeña Rin, sabía que los instintos de la mujer tomarían control al tomar en brazos a la pequeña.

Una sonrisa maligna se asoma en los labios de Sesshumaru, cuando retoma el hilo de la conversación de la hembra, desea escuchar como lo cuenta ella y de que se acuerda.

Kagome no logra gesticular ningún sonido, solo se escucha su respiración agitada y la mirada intensa de Inuyasha no mejora nada la situación.


	2. Chapter 2

2 capitulo

Kagome se retorcía las manos, no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para continuar su relato, pero ya había comenzado y no podía parar.

Kagome- La pequeña Rin se colgó de mi cuello y me lleno la cara de besos, los aldeanos que me estaban molestando se sorprendieron ante la niña y uno me pregunto descaradamente, si la pequeña era mía. Mi primera reacción era negarlo, pero algo dentro de mí me lo impidió, llámalo instinto si quieres, pero la abrace con todas mis fuerzas y cuando pensé que tendría que pelear para salvarla… un pequeño suspiro de desesperación salió de sus pequeños labios y en un abrir de ojos tu hermano se encontraba a mi lado.

Los aldeanos corrieron ante su presencia, no deseaban meterse con la comida de un demonio, y antes de que se desatara un enfrentamiento, actué impulsivamente.

Los ojos de Inuyasha y Sesshumaru se quedaron fijos en la boca de la Miko, esperando la continuación de su relato, parecía que no pasaba el tiempo, y cuando Kagome retomo su voz nuevamente solo retumbo en la habitación el sonido de su voz diciendo

Kagome- Lo bese – las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, ya no podía mantener la vista fija en los ojos de su prometido, los cuales se comenzaron a teñir de rojo, sabía que no había contado lo peor pero no podía dejarlo ir hasta que supiera toda la verdad.

Sesshumaru, no imaginaba que la hembra contaría la verdad, esperaba que transgiversara la verdad, pero tenía la esperanza que ella fuera diferente y eso lo complacía.

Kagome- discúlpame, discúlpame… pero tengo que continuar – decía mientras le daba la espalda,- esperaba que tu hermano me abofeteara o me matara por mi atrevimiento, pero lo tome por sorpresa y no obtuve ninguna reacción.

La mirada de los aldeanos y en especial el jefe de su aldea me alarmo, sabía que había puesto en peligro a esa gente y tome otra mala decisión, tome la mano del demonio y le dije: cariño que bueno que llegaste y trajiste a la pequeña, te estaba esperando desde hace horas.

Tu hermano no reacciono, solo movió su cabeza y dejo que yo hablara, discúlpenme buena gente, este susto de muerte, sé que mi prometido no es muy sociable pero les aseguro que todo estará bien, -para mis adentros estaba rezando que así fuera, ya que las garras del demonio se estaban clavando en mi mano, un hilo de sangre recorría mi mano y fue atrapado por una lengua, que lamio su recorrido.

Tu hermano dijo con una voz oscura- nadie de debe de temer de mi mas que esta hembra que me acompaña- y una sonrisa maligna enmarco su cara- clavando mas sus uñas en muñeca.

El jefe de la aldea no desea enturbiar la celebración y nos brindo una copa con una bebida, para que la tomáramos, nos dijo que era la bebida tradicional del lugar especial para esa noche.

Al darle un primer sorbo me supo amarga, pero el segundo me pareció el agua más fresca del mundo y casi me la acabo, cuando me la arrebataron y tu hermano tomo el último sorbo que quedo.

Me sentí mareada pero con muchos ánimos, no sé cómo llegamos a una habitación, pero tenía mucho calor y unas doncellas dejaron mas bebida ante nosotros con fruta.

La pequeña Rin estaba dormida en otra habitación.

Y yo solamente podía observar al demonio plateado que tenía enfrente.

Mi mente se volvió confusa y… - la voz se había quebrado en un llanto no deseaba continuar era demasiado doloroso, prefería morir antes que contárselo- una voz me saco mis pensamientos.

Sesshumaru- mujer termina tu relato o si lo prefieres con gusto le contare mi querido hermano lo que falta.

Inuyasha – maldito sabía que te encontrabas aquí, pero nunca imagine que te atreverías a interrumpir una conversación ajena-

Sesshumaru- dices ajena, me da risa que tu lo digas, pero como veo que la Miko no se encuentra en condiciones de continuara yo terminare el relato.

Como te lo dijo anteriormente, ella actuaba distinto y comenzó a preguntarme sobre la anatomía de los demonios y me trato de ilustrar en el tema.

Y lo único que pude contestar hermanito fue:

-Mujer, ¿Sabes cómo es el aspecto de un macho? –

Claro que ella contesto

-No entiendo tu pregunta, pero si deseas saber si he estado con tu hermano… Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – se volteo inmediatamente, no deseaba que notara su rubor en sus mejillas.

Para Sesshumaru, deja que yo continúe, tu lo estas malinterpretando todo-grito la Miko con lagrimas en los ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

Continido lemon

* * *

**3 capitulo**

Con un pequeño suspiro que salió de su boca continuo el relato, pero sus ojos no podían mantener la mirada de Inuyasha, ni mucho menos del demonio plateado que había interrumpido en la habitación. Solo logro voltearse y darles la espalda a ambos hermanos y continúo explicando su comportamiento. -_No entendía por qué la pregunta de Sesshumaru me había dejado una repentina curiosidad._-Pero note que el inspiro profundamente, sentí que me estaba olfateando, pero mis instintos me retuvieron, deseaba salir corriendo y escapar, pero no pude. Me ataba en esa habitación una curiosidad mortal, no podía moverme, sentía que mi cuerpo me había traicionado y poco apoco vi como él se me había acercado y con una voz fría me dijo _- en ese caso me corresponde instruirte en este tema_- tomándome fuertemente de mis hombros, me volteo y me sentó en su regazo.

Lo mire, detenidamente, temiendo y deseando, al mismo tiempo, ansiaba que el hiciera el primer movimiento. Paso una de sus garras por mi cabello y se llevo un puñado de mi pelo a su cara para inhalarlo. Tuve que retener una exclamación, que nacía de mi garganta.

Sesshumaru noto que la voz de la Miko Kagome cayó un momento, sabía que la ira de su prometido estaba punto de estallar, la humillación a la que lo estaba sometiendo era tan grande, que por un momento observe al hibrido, sus ojos se habían tornado completamente rojos y está perdiendo el control y un sentimiento que me era desconocido hasta el momento me inundo, lastima de mi propio hermano. Toda mi vida busque desaparecerlo, hacerlo sufrir y su propia hembra lo estaba hiriendo, tan profundamente, como nunca yo hubiera logrado lastimarlo en algún combate.

La ironía de la situación era gratificante, pero una pequeña parte de mi me pedía compasión y con un movimiento rápido de la funda de mi espada, logre noquear a mi hermano, no entendía porque pero deseaba que ya no sufriera más, y un instinto de protección hacia la humana me tomo por sorpresa.

Observaba la espalda de la Miko, se encontraba erguida maravillosamente, la luna la bañaba con su luz y hacia resaltar su cabello, su aroma era una mezcla rara de flores, pero conforme pasaba la noche su aroma natural sobresalía y como era de esperar su aroma era una combinación de él.

Por su parte Kagome se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, no sabía cómo continuar, recordaba perfectamente todos los sucesos de esa anoche y sabía que había llegado muy lejos con su confesión

Recordó como esos ojos fríos como el oro la observaban con descaro, igual que los sentía a sus espaladas en ese momento, sabía que si se volteaba, se volvería a hundir en esa laguna de color ámbar. Que la subyugaría y recordaría, ese sentimiento que ansiaba olvidar…_lo__ deseo, anhelaba tenerlo, clamaba el corazón de la chica._ Puede que ése hubiera sido su objetivo desde el principio, el verdadero motivo por el que necesitaba confesarse y quitarse esa culpa que le carcomía el alma. Kamisama sabía que no había dejado de pensar en él desde el instante en que irrumpió en su vida, que su cuerpo suspiraba por él desde aquella primera vez que la tocó. Sacudió su cabeza, deseaba olvidar esa noche y esta era la única manera; no podía parar, tenía que terminar y juntando todas la fuerzas de su corazón continuo

_-Al verme rendida ante él, solo me dijo-¿no sientes curiosidad?-_

Me avergüenza admitirlo, pero mi respuesta fue mi perdición, …- _si _– dije casi como un exhalación y él con una voz de terciopelo me susurro a mi oído_- -entonces, te sugiero que me explores-._

No podía creer en sus palabras, pero mis manos tomaron vida propia y lentamente fueron retirando su armadura, abriendo lentamente su yukata dejando ante mis ojos un pecho musculoso y blanco, que me dejo sin aliento.

No sabía si debía continuar, pero mi cuerpo ya no pertenecía, mi razón se perdió, solo deseaba saber cómo era.

Seguía el contorno de sus marcas con las puntas de mis dedos, casi como si me quemaran cada una de ella.

Una excitación creció en mi corazón, te juro que trate de escapar………. Pero mi mente mandaba que saliera corriendo y mi cuerpo deseaba, mis dedos, solo deseaban arrebatarle toda su ropa para descubrir esa erección que había sentido crecer en su regazo.

_- ¿todos los demonios son tan grandes?- _dije con un poco de nerviosismo, refiriéndome a su erección que crecía bajo mi trasero.

El me miro, con esos ojos fríos y medio una media sonrisa, dejando sobresalir uno de sus colmillos y me dijo secamente

_-¿piensas practicar con mas demonios, antes que mi hermano te tenga humana?-_ dijo en un tono cínico, mientras me acariciaba el trasero con una de sus garras.

A pesar de que su respuesta fue un insulto, sus ojos me decían lo contrario, casi podía jurar que mataría cualquiera que me tocara.

Y de un solo movimiento se quito su ropa, dejando a la vista toda su musculatura.

Un calor indescriptible me cubrió todo el cuerpo, pero no lograba apartar mi mirada de ese espectáculo. Y él solo me dijo

_-¿tienes calor humana?_

_- ¡oh, si!, en realidad, siento demasiado calor_- conteste, tuve que admitirlo, me encontraba muy agitada.

Note que mi respuesta le agrado, su miembro se movió ante mis ojos; mostrándose orgullosamente erguido.

Sesshumaru tomo mi mano y la acerco a su miembro. Y apoyo mis dedos entorno a su miembro y los hizo moverse con lentitud arriba y abajo.

Me dijo con una voz fuerte

_-¡los movimientos bruscos,………. son pocos recomendables para vírgenes como tú!-_ me explico, con dificultad_.- nuestros cuerpos producirán una lubricación natural, que facilitara nuestra unión-_

Me deje guiar dócilmente y note que él se sintió complacido ante mi reacción. Me cuestionaba por qué no sentía repulsión, ni temor ante ese demonio plateado.

Una ligera mueca muy parecida a una son risa apareció en su cara, no lograba distinguir si era una sonrisa o un gruñido de satisfacción.

Me aparto de repente de su miembro y con un solo movimiento me metió su garra por el costado de mi kimono, me toco la cadera, (más bien me araño). Comenzó a recorrer mi cadera con una de sus garras hasta toparse con mi monte de Venus, el cual se encontraba protegido por mis pequeñas pantaletas. Las cuales desaparecieron, en sus garras, acariciando mis suaves rizos negros.

Y con una voz de mando me dijo:

_Abre las piernas mujer_- ¡no jamás! Grito mi mente y no obstante, mis piernas acataron su orden, de una manera lenta y sensual, para que esa garra me tomara.

Un pequeño jadeo salió de mi garganta, cuando introdujo un dedo en mi interior, mientras su otra garra acariciaba mi cara tiernamente. Me dijo

_-Mujer ¿sabes que esto te dolerá?- que no puedes dar macha atrás._

Sesshumaru recordaba claramente el rubor que cubría la cara de la hembra, al mismo tiempo que su garra se deslizaba en su interior. Era increíble lo pequeña y estrecha que resultaba; indudablemente era una virgen humana y lo éxito mucho mas saber que ni el tonto de su hermano había logrado tocar ese maravilloso tesoro que había explorado.

Los jadeos de la humana subían de tono y sintió como casi había terminado de prepararla para él, su pene se sacudía, cuando el cuerpo de la Miko se contraía entorno a su garra. Su bestia interior pedía a gritos embestirla y casi perdió el control de si mismo solo logro articular unas cuantas palabras _- Tratare de no hacerte mucho daño hembra- _dijo mientras colocaba su pene en la entrada de su vagina, deseaba excitarla, llevarla al éxtasis antes de penetrarla por completo, le acaricio el pecho sobre el kimono, la mordía y rasgaba su ropa.

Jugó con sus pezones, los torturo con sus garras, los lamio y absorbió, dejándole marcas de sus colmillos que dejaban estelas de sangre que absorbía sin contemplación, hasta arrancarle suspiros de placer, y dejaba que su erección creciera y se endureciera más en la entrada de su vagina mientras la torturaba.

Los pensamientos de Yukai fueron interrumpidos por el despertara de su hermano, el cual no había quedado tan inconsciente como él había pensado.

Había escuchado la mayoría de la confesión y su mente no podía soportar más dolor, se dejo inundar por el dolor y la humillación que estaba siendo expuesto.

Rompió con una facilidad el collar de cuentas que lo ataba a la silla y con una furia animal, se abalanzo a su hermano para matarlo.

En su mente pensaba que él era el culpable y que había utilizado a Kagome para que lo manipulara. No podía creer nada de lo que había dicho su prometida y no deseaba escuchar el final de la historia, está seguro que todo era aun invento para destrozarlo.

Y la única manera de terminar esto era matándolo.

Kagome no podía creer lo que veía, sintió el golpe de energía que trasmitió Inuyasha al romper el collar, lo observo cómo se abalanzaba sobre Sesshumaru y noto que ya no era su amado, sino una bestia que deseaba venganza.

Sabía que ella era la culpable de esa situación y logro reaccionara por instinto, tomo su arco y lo cargo con dos flechas, las cuales apunto a los corazones de ambos demonios.

* * *

**Espero que les este gustando mi pequeña historia.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios **

**Ypronto continuare  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**4 capitulo**

Sabía que ella era la culpable de esa situación y logro reaccionara por instinto, tomo su arco y lo cargo con dos flechas, las cuales apunto a los corazones de ambos demonios.

Sabía que su poder espiritual neutralizaría la ira de los demonios si lograba darle unos centímetros arriba de su corazón, pero no podía dudar ni mucho menos calcular, solo rezar que su puntería sea exacta.

Todo duro solo un pestañeo, soltó las flechas cargadas con su poder espiritual y las vio salir disparadas atreves de la habitación, noto como los dos demonios de peleaban con dientes y garras, no desenfundaron en ningún momento las espadas y con un movimiento seco salieron disparados ambos hermanaos a la pared del frente.

Cada uno se encontraba ensartado en la pared, por una de las flechas, sus cálculos no habían sido correctos de Kagome, los atrapo de un hombro a cada uno, pero la carga de poder los inmovilizo por un rato, los estaba purificando a distancia.

La carga espiritual que utilizo la Kagome para controlarlos, le había hecho estragos a su salud, se sentía desvanecer, pero no podía desmayarse, tenía que terminar una confesión antes de tomar una decisión que cambiaria a su vida para siempre.

Estaba consciente de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Inuyasha se encontraba en un estado catastrófico, su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad, su amada lo había vuelto a traicionar. Su cuerpo estaba siendo purificado por el poder de ella. Lo devolvía a su estado normal y su mente no sabía cómo salir del shock, pero lo consoló un poco darse cuenta que su hermano se encontraba en la misma situación que él.

Pensó que ya nada mas lo podría lastimar.

Para Sesshumaru, la flecha había sido una sorpresa, sentía que le carcomía la piel, su cuerpo se sentía débil, y su poder se debilitaba, deseaba destrozara la Miko, por causarle ese dolor.

Pero en vez de enojarse, una sonrisa maligna se asomo en su cara, y miro fijamente a la hembra, que se había arrodillado de bruces ante ellos.

Y dijo: _-Felicidades mujer, lograste lo que nadie había logrado, lastimar al Lord del Norte, me penetraste con una de tus flechas por primera vez, es justo… ya que yo también te cause dolor al penetrarte la primera vez… estamos a mano-_

Kagome no podía creer lo que había escuchado, sintió que todas sus fuerzas, la estaban abandonando, no deseaba que Inuyasha se enterara de esa manera que se había acostado con él. Lo odiaba tanto que deseaba regresarle la ofensa de inmediato, pero cuando pensaba replicar, observo los ojos de un hibrido que la miraban como una desconocida, esa mirada que tanto había temido ver en sus ojos la encontró.

Odio, repulsión, asco, deslealtad, falsedad y un corazón roto, noto en la mirada de Inuyasha.

Se paralizo por completo, no podía moverse de donde se encontraba, tenía miedo hablar.

Inuyasha por su parte se sintió el haniu mas desdichado del mundo, había preferido a Kagome sobre Kikio, le había abierto su corazón y ella se lo pagaba con una traición sin precedentes.

La miro y tenía que saber la verdad, él la violo, si eso era seguro, ella nunca hubiera concebido entregarse a él de manera voluntaria. Pero tenía que escucharlo de sus labios y le pregunto- _¿Kagome, dime la verdad, el te violo, te forzó a esta farsa, para debilitarme y matarme verdad? No te pudiste entregar a él voluntariamente, todo esto es una pesadilla… CONTESTAME, CONTESTAME, CONTESTAME…- _grito de desesperación, la observaba atentamente y dejo de respirar cuando noto que los labios de la Miko, gesticulaban una respuesta, pero no salían sonidos de su boca, solo comenzó a sollozar, y se tapo la cara con sus manos.

Kagome no podía creer, la pregunta que le hacia su amado, estaba destrozada, ya no contaba con fuerzas para continuar, reconocía que Inuyasha le había dado la salida perfecta a su predicamento, pero no podía mentir, ya que no solo sus ojos la estaban cuestionando, estaban, los de él. Ese demonio que le había arrebatado una parte de su alma, su fría mirada la cuestionaba sin palabras y su cínica sonrisa respondía a la pregunta de su hermano.

Trato de mentir, pero no logro tener voz ante la mentira, su cuerpo se rebelaba, no deseaba negar lo que había pasado entre ella y Sesshumaru.

Y solo se permitió llorar ante su frustración, tenía que decir la verdad y esperaba que él la entendiera y lo perdonara. Como ella lo perdono todas las veces que él la olvidaba por Kikio.

Dejo de llorar y se limpio la cara con la manga de su Kimono blanco, miro a los ojos de su prometido y le dijo –¡_No me violo, discúlpame el dolor que te voy a causar, pero… yo me entregue a él, yo lo provoque! Y tienes que terminar de escuchar toda la historia y si al terminar de escucharla me deseas matar, estarás en tu derecho y yo lo permitiré-_

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que había dicho Kagome, su mundo se encontraba destrozado, esta mujer deseaba que el escuchara de su viva voz la traición que había cometido y a cambio le ofrecía su vida.

No sabía si estaba loca o nunca había conocido a la verdadera Kagome.

Volteo a observar a su hermano el cual, había dejado de sonreír cínicamente, es mas lo noto enojado, furioso, contra ella, no lograba entender que pasaba por la cabeza de él.

Sesshumaru se encontraba furioso, la estúpida de la Miko, había apuesto en peligro su vida, se la había ofrecido al inútil de Inuyasha. Con que derecho ofrece una vida que ya no es solo suya.

Si alguien la mataría sería él.

Cuantas complicaciones puede dar una hembra humana.


	5. Chapter 5

5 capitulo

**Conversación mental**

_Diálogos._

Kagome ya había pasado la peor parte, le había dicho la verdad a Inuyasha.

Lo único que le molestaba era la presencia de su hermano, el cual estaba muy calmado para la situación en que se encontraban.

No lograba entenderlo en lo más mínimo, su comportamiento y su estado de ánimo era tan cambiante.

Su cuerpo recordaba claramente esa noche fatídica, la había seducido de una manera descarada y ella había entrado a su juego.

**Humana te recomendaría que me sueltes, mi paciencia tiene un límite.****-**Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba pasando había escuchado la voz de Sesshumaru en su cabeza, seguro que se estaba volviendo loca.

Si eso era, no podía ser que el pudiera leer sus pensamientos, ni mucho menos hablarle.

**JAJAJAJA eres fastidiosa Miko, deseas controlar todo lo que suceda a tu alrededor, muy bien te enseñare que me encuentro en tu mente y te relatare una historia que has evitado recordar.**

**Cuando tu cuerpo estaba listo para recibirme, te pedí que te pusieras de horcajadas sobre mí. Para facilitarte la penetración.**

Kagome estaba desorientada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, el demonio le estaba hablando y manipulaba sus recuerdos.

Su orgullo la impulso hacer lo mismo que él y se concentró para acceder a su mente, se sorprendió con qué facilidad pudo encontrar los recuerdos que buscaba.

Sus mentes se encontraban fusionadas y las imágenes cobraron vida ante sus ojos.

Parecía una película que estaba por ser contada solo para ellos.

**Sesshumaru recuerdos:**

**En el momento que ****Kagome separo sus muslos y deslizo las rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas del demonio, el olvido todo lo que se refería a su alrededor, solo sentía una furia animal que se comparaba a cuando peleaba una batalla a muerte y todo su poder se concentró en unas embestidas salvajes que deseaban marcarla por dentro y él se en cargo de marcarla por afuera.**

**Cuando por fin logro traspasar esa barrera de su virginidad le mordió un hombro para dejarle un recuerdo de su encuentro.**

**Mente de Kagome: ****Kagome tenía que admitir que no sintió tanto dolor como esperaba, le dolió más la mordida de su hombro que la penetración.**

**Se sentía colmada por él, a punto de explotar, deseaba gritar, pero la excitación le había cortado la respiración. Solo logro articular una frase:**

—_**Deseo más. —**_**Le costaba reconocer esa voz gutural que había salido de su boca, lo único que sabía era que quería que siguiera penetrándola; que continuara haciéndola sentir segura, que no era apreciada por ser un detector de la perla, que por primera vez en su vida era deseada por ser ella y no un recuerdo de otra mujer. Repitió anhelante—: **_**MAS, MAS,MAS…**_

**Pensamientos de Sesshumaru: **

**Sesshumaru apretó sus labios contra los suyos y la besó con tanta ferocidad que un pequeño sabor metálico inundo su saliva, no le importo de quien era la sangre solo deseaba beber de esos labios que le exigían su poder al máximo.**

**La poseyó con una combinación peligrosa de pasión y furia. Podía entender la pasión, porque la deseaba con locura y había sido así desde el principio que la conoció, su aroma y su presencia lo perturbaban. Pero su furia se encontraba dirigida hacia su hermano, no podía que su hermano persiguiera un recuerdo, mientras tenía a una hembra a su disposición. Pero pensar en que ella podría estar con él o con otro macho lo enloqueció. Lanzó un gruñido de deseo, aunque también de frustración, pues no lograba entenderlo. Lo único que sabía era que, de momento, durante esa noche, sería suya. No podría aplacar esa ansia hasta que se hubiera saciado con su cuerpo y, sólo entonces, la dejaría marchar.**

**La devoró con la boca y ella le respondió con igual ardor y juntos emprendieron una pasión animal.**

**El cuerpo de Kagome lo embriagaba, no baja el ritmo de sus embestidas y se apodero de uno de sus pechos, para succionarlo y torturarlo.**

**Noto que la pasión de Miko se empezaba a igualar a la de él, no se encontraba en condiciones de razonar su instinto buscaba marcarla como su propiedad.**

**Pensamientos de Kagome:**

**El demonio levanto su mirada para observar su rostro, le acarició un pezón con la lengua y después el otro.**

**Los pezones de Kagome se endurecían ante la rasposa lengua del demonio y este los mordía con sus colmillos, obteniendo hilos de sangre que absorbía con sumo placer.**

**Kagome hundió sus manos en su cabellera plateada para que acercara la más la boca hacia sus senos y se convulsionaba ante el juego sádico que tenia él con su cuerpo.**

**Una mirada fugaz que obtuvo del demonio vio que sus maravillosos ojos color ámbar se teñían de un tono rojizo, su fuerza se multiplico, volteándola ante el piso, tomando el control total de ella. El sometimiento que ejerció sobre su persona la enloqueció de placer, se retorcía insistentemente debajo de él y sintió que fuego líquido le recorría las venas.**

**Pensamientos de Sesshumaru:**

**En el fondo de su mente del demonio, seguía siendo consciente de que estaba con la mujer de su hermano y ese conocimiento le enfureció.**

**La hembra frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza con determinación, como si hubiera podido leerle el pensamiento.**

—_**No piense más.-**_

**Le cogió la cara entre las manos para besarlo con profundidad. Se separo solo un poco de sus labios para susúrrale - **_**es hora de sentir, no de pensar- **_

**Sesshumaru gruñó de placer y la besó con más fuerza.**

**Para perderse en placer de la noche que les esperaba.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6 capitulo**

**Conversación mental**

**-**_**Diálogos.-**_

Mientras Sesshumaru y Kagomke mantenían su conversación mental, Inuyasha se encontraba observando a su prometida, noto que su aroma estaba cambiando, sus labios, eran más rojos de lo de costumbre y su rostro parecía tapado con polvo, no lo había notado antes por el nerviosismo del momento y el amor que le profesaba lo tenía ciego.

Pero en ese momento era un demonio despechado, dispuesto a matar. Ya no sabía que pensar de ella, pensaba que la conocía perfectamente, pero ahora ante él estaba una desconocida. No entendía en qué momento su dulce e inocente Kagome cambio.

Pero tenía la seguridad de que todo era culpa de su hermano y su muerte solucionaría todo este desastre.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, solo las miradas hablaban y dos mentes se comunicaban como una sola.

**Mente de Sesshumaru:**

**Podía notar como la intimidad de la Miko se apretaba alrededor de su pene, encajaban como un guante.**

**Se echó atrás y volvió a embestirla. **

**La hembra suspiró y hundió sus dedos en sus brazos, arañaba Lo cual le excitó y volvió a moverse, más rápido, arremetiéndola contra el piso, pero se sentía animado por cómo gritaba – MAS…, MAS…, MAS…- .**

**Sus gritos eran acompañados con su cuerpo, el cual se arqueaba hacia él y enterraba el rostro en su cuello mientras él bombeaba. **

**Mente de Kagome:**

**No entendía nada de lo que su cuerpo exigía, deseaba más poder de él, estaba loca de placer, su mente estaba en blanco, le encantaba sentirse dominada, deseada por un demonio tan poderoso. Tenía mucho miedo de él en el pasado, pero en este segundo su miedo se había vuelto pasión, deseaba ser uno con el ser de su misma carne, su mismo cuerpo, deseaba tener un recuerdo de esa noche y lo mordió.**

**Mente Sesshumaru:**

**Lo mordió con sus dientes pequeños y blancos, en uno de sus hombros imitándolo, sabia el que ella había perdido el control de su cuerpo, sus embestidas se volvieron mas violentas, dejándolos en una sola respiración , sus besos y sus miradas se perdían en la pasión que se acumulaba, comenzó a moverse más rápido, con más fuerza. **

**Sabía que Kagome estaba al límite, sus contracciones intimas lo estaban volviendo loco y cuando llego al límite de su placer, mordió directamente en el cuello de la Miko, para marcarla como su propiedad y dio un grito de placer mientras seguía envistiéndola, soltó un gemido desde las profundidades de su garganta. Su cuerpo, se sitio complementado y caliente como nunca antes lo había experimentado y echó la cabeza atrás en una última acometida, lanzando un grito primitivo.**

**Sesshumaru se dejó caer y le apoyó la cabeza en su cuello, junto a su marca admirándola e inhalando su nuevo aroma de mujer. Su pene seguía en su interior, y no quería retirarse ni muerto.**

_**-Te has comportado como un… —**_**empezó a decir la humana Kagome, pero se detuvo, como si buscara una palabra más adecuada, hasta que la encontró—: **_**hechicero-.**_

—_**¿Hechicero?**_** —Murmuró apoyado en su garganta, mientras observaba la nueva cicatriz que le había formado —. **_**No entiendo cómo me puedes comparar con humanos de baja clase que entretienen a los demás, con trucos bajos. Y aquí la única hechicera fuiste tú…-**_

—_**No tratare de razonar lo que ha pasado- dijo la hembra mientras le acariciaba el pelo, lentamente, y un escalofrió recorrió su columna.**_

**Sesshumaru se alarmó al darse cuenta de que no tenía prisa para abandonar los brazos de la hembra. Tenía el cuerpo pesado, satisfecho, saciado… no quedaba rastro de ningún vacio, se sentía lleno, …completo.**

**Y esa revelación le provoco casi tanto temor como emoción.**

**Se quedaron abrazados en silencio, con la carne del uno pegada a la del otro, evasivo a separarse.**

**Kagome lanzó un suspiro amargo debajo de él.**

—_**Deberíamos vestirnos, Rin puede despertar en cualquier momento.-**_

**Sesshumaru se apartó y se coloco toda su ropa sin mirarla, pero pudo oír que ella hacía lo mismo. No pudieron haberlo hecho en mejor momento, porque la pequeña aparecía en la puerta, tallándose los ojos.**

**Y con su pequeña voz dijo: -**_**Señor Sesshumaru tuve una pesadilla, y el señor Jaken no estaba para junto a mí, ¿ vamos a ir a la casa?**_

**Antes de que pudiera contestar Sesshumaru, Kagome le extendió los brazos a la pequeña para acurrucarla. **

**Cuando volteo a mirar la escena, se le cortó la respiración: estaba fabulosa, tenía la piel radiante y la mirada brillante, como una mujer bien amada, parecía una madre cuidando a su cachorro. No se le ocurrió nada que decir. Era lo bastante sensato para abstenerse exigirle que se quedara junto a ellos, aunque fuera una opción que estuviera tramando. Tenía que dejarla ir, sus entrometidos amigos la estaban buscando, su aroma se acercaba cada vez más a donde ellos se encontraban. Ella tenía que volver a su mundo, al lugar al que pertenecía. Él también tenía el suyo.**

**Con una mano tomo a la pequeña, la observo solo un segundo, le dio la espalda y desapareció en un aro de luz, ante los ojos de la hembra**

El pobre haniu, se encontraba desesperado, notaba las miradas que mantenían su hermano y su mujer y con un grito de desesperación dijo: _-habla Kagome, no permitas que el idiota de mi hermano te intimide, deja de observarlo y termina por una vez tu maldita confesión, o acaso falta algo más que me tengas que decir maldita puta,… no me digas que te has enamorado de él-_

Kagome se encontraba sorprendida ante la reacción de su amado, sabía que se merecía sus insultos, pero le dolieron hasta el alma.

Tomo una decisión y sabia que tal vez era la equivocada, pero tenía que poner remedio a esa situación que ella había provocado.


	7. Chapter 7

7 capitulo

**Conversación mental**

**-**_**Diálogos.-**_

Kagome ya no tenía lágrimas para derramar, su corazón se encontraba maltratado, su espíritu está destrozado, ya no encontraba salida de este predicamento que había creado.

Su mente le pedía correr al pozo y olvidarse de esa era, ya todo había terminado, Naraku, la perla, la maldad que los acosaba día a día. Tenía que huir de toda esta locura, antes de cometer una estupidez ante su sentido de responsabilidad.

Sabía que su amado Inuyasha, ya había perdido el control y lo único que lo retenía con lucidez en ese momento era su flecha de purificación, lo mantenía a raya de convertirse por completo en un demonio.

Su mente ya no se encontraba en total lucidez; las hirientes que le había escupido era su desesperación, pero tenía que mantenerse a flote y no solo pensar en ella.

Se paro frente a su amado y le sonrió, sabía que estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte, pero lo tenía que liberar a costa de su vida, el no se merecía esa traición de parte de ella.

Por más que la hubiera lastimado en el pasado, amando a Kikio, no merecía este dolor.

Tomo la flecha con sus manos y el seguía furioso sus garras eran inmensas, le rasgaban su piel junto con la ropa, el ya no pensaba y no regresaría a su forma normal hasta contara con una satisfacción.

No podía dejar que Sesshumaru se peleara con él, sentía algo por el demonio plateado y no lo podía entender. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por no verlo lastimado.

**Mente de Sesshumaru****:**

**Mujer, ****aléjate y deja que yo me ocupe de mi hermano, no lo matare, si esa es tu preocupación, te lo aseguro, pero deja de considerarme débil…**

**¡****CALLATE… CALLATE..! ¡SAL DE MI MENTE SESSHUMARU, O TE JURO QUE TE PURIFICARE Y TE DEJARE REDUCIDO A UN SIMPLE HUMANO!**

Dijo Kagome tanto en su mente como en palabras, deseaba que su coraje no se esfumara, tenia tanto miedo de la muerte, que sus piernas no le respondían, se estaba sacrificando.

Sus ojos no se apartaban de la mirada de Inuyasha, la cual esta volviéndose totalmente fría, lo había perdido, lo sabía. Rogaba que este no fuera su fin.

Sesshumaru estaba conmocionado, no entendía a esa humana, tanto amaba a ese hibrido que sacrificaría su vida, para volverlo a la realidad.

Pero había algo que lo inquietaba, ella le había pedido, que confiara den ella, y en una fugaz momento, le había transmitido, las imágenes de sus familiares y le había explicado como presentarse con ellos. Esa hembra está loca y el esta más loco por tratar de salir de la trampa que ella lo había colocado con su flecha.

Kagome sonrió por última vez para el demonio plateado, y solo susurro para el…-_**estoy dejando en tus manos mi vida o muerte**__- _dicho esto, volvió su vista a Inuyasha, para soltar por completo la fleca.

El haniu se encontraba descontrolado, deseaba violar y matar a esa hembra en sus brazos, la mataría.

Ante los ojos de un demonio plateado, la ira se comenzaba a acumular, solo podía observar, como la hembra Kagome era desnudada ante él por las garras de su hermano, las cuales le dejaban surcos de sangre ante su piel nacarada.

Sus heridas parecían superficiales, pero la sangre brotaba de ellas sin piedad, la dejo ante sus ojos vestida con su propia sangre, sus redondos pechos eran destazados por sus garras, y sus piernas, estaban rotas por las patadas que le había dado.

La desesperación del demonio se culmino, cuando, noto que su hermano la pensaba violar, despiadadamente, ante sus ojos.

No sintió cuando se desprendió de la pared, solo tenía en mente, salvar a esa mujer, moribunda.

Desenfundo su espada y utilizando su extraordinaria velocidad, traspaso de un solo golpe, un hombro de su hermano para clavarlo de nuevo a la pared.

Con ese movimiento, logro recoger el maltrecho cuerpo de la hembra, seguía viva de milagro, **hembra estúpida, si lo hubiera liberado, ella se encontraría en perfectas condiciones.**

Su instinto le pedía matar a su hermano en ese momento, pero la hembra necesitaba cuidados especiales, recordó las imágenes que le había trasmitido y se tele trasporto al pozo de donde ella provenía, sabía que no la podía dejar ir sola.

Soltó un gruñido, antes de saltar al pozo, odiaba pensar en un mundo en donde solamente existían humanos, lo detestaba, pero… ella valía su sacrificio y claro que le cobraría caro este favor a la hembra.

Perdón por la demora, me lastime la mano derecha y no había podido escribir, espero que les guste este capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

El Capitulo 8

**Pensamientos **

La vida del abuelo de Kagome casi llega a su fin al tener la visión más espeluznante que hubiera pensado.

Del pozo surgió una garra ensangrentada y el dueño de ella, de un solo impulso, salió del pozo sagrado, teniendo en su posesión a su amada nieta.

La sangre era tan evidente en ambos que el abuelo casi grita de dolor, su nieta estaba medio moribunda sobre los brazos de un demonio.

Su primer instinto fue matarlo sin importarle si le costaba la vida, pero se detuvo en seco al notar la manera sobre protectora en que el demonio la cargaba, no la estaba maltratando, es mas la estaba tratando con la mayor delicadeza.

Su vestimenta se encontraba teñida de rojo por la sangre de su nieta, pero el demonio, caminaba como si estuviera portando la ropa más regia del mundo.

Noto los ojos ámbar de ese yukai observándolo, analizándolo junto con el terreno. Su mirada era fría, dura y muy siniestra; su aura de maldad era abruman té, su presencia imponía respeto y mucho miedo.

Se paralizo el anciano, desmayándose por el impacto de poder y el demonio paso a su lado.

Sesshumaru, seguía el rastro del aroma de Kagome en el ambiente, este lo conducía a una cabaña extraña. Su olfato se encontraba asqueado ante el fétido olor de los humanos., pero una deseo de protección lo había impulsado a cruzar ese extraño pozo, el cual lo había trasportado a un lugar despreciable, sabía que sería poco de su agrado esa época por los recuerdos trasmitidos por la hembra, pero la realidad sobrepaso sus pensamientos.

Desgraciadamente la hembra tenía que ser atendida por los de su especia, ella se lo dijo antes de perder el conocimiento. Tenía que estar perdiendo la cordura común, como el Lord del Norte esta rebajado a ser un cuidador de humanos, pero… … … ella lo valía y no entendía que lo movía.

Detecto el rasto del aroma en la parte superior de la cabaña y de un solo salto se trasporto a la ventana donde encontró una cama donde coloco a la hembra.

Su instinto le decía que había cumplido con su deber y debía retirarse, pero no pudo irse, se quedo parado junto a la cama de ella. Esperando a que recobrara el conocimiento o que otro humano se acercará.

La hembra estaba muriendo y si no era atendida rápidamente su muerte era segura.

**Maldita sea esta hembra, su vida esta evaporándose ante mis ojos y su aroma me está enloqueciendo. Necesito … … … que despierte.**

La madre de Kagome regresaba de la calle junto con sota, cuando corre al ver a su padre desmallado a la mitad del patio.

_-Papa, despierte,- decía mientras lo incorporaba, no noto que su hijo había perdido el color de su cara y se había parado unos centímetros de donde se encontraban, temblando como una hoja._

_-ma ma ma ma - tartamudeaba el pequeño al ver las huellas ensangrentadas, junto a su abuelo._

_-Sota, tranquilízate, tu abuelo está bien , solo se desmayo por el calor- decía mientras reconfortaba al anciano, pero ante la insistencia del niño volteo para tranquilizarlo. Fue cuando noto el rastro de sangre y la cara de susto de su hijo._

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra salió corriendo a la casa, rezando por que uno de sus mayores miedos no fuera realidad.

Corrió hasta la habitación de Kagome en donde observo la visión más aterradora de su vida, su hija era devorada por un demonio.

El demonio se encontraba arrodillado frente a la cama de Kagome, devorándola, su hocico estaba todo ensangrentado, junto con su ropa. Sus garras la sostenían junto a su cuerpo, desgarrado.

_-¡Por favor, suelta a mi hija demonio y tómame a mí!- entre sollozos y miedo, logro hablar, deseaba salvar a su hija, sin importarle nada._

El demonio plateado levanto su cara ante sus palabras. Se maldijo por su distracción, había bajado la guardia ante los demás y se había dejado llevar por sus instintos, no se arrepentía por lo que había ahecho, solo porque lo habían tomado desprevenido.

Reconoció a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él, era la madre de la hembra, su aroma era parecido al de ella, un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa enmarco, su cara ensangrentada. Le resultaba un fastidio la situación en que se encontraba, todo a causa de una humana insignificante, molesta, irritante, desagradable, pero … deliciosa e intrigante.

_-Tranquila humana, no deseo devorar a tu cría- _dicho esto se alejo de la cama y se elevo al techo de la extraña cabaña.

La madre corrió a su encuentro y con una velocidad sobre humana tomo el teléfono y llamo a una ambulancia.

Sesshumaru observaba el mundo de los humanos sobre la cabaña de la humana, era ruidoso, fétido y muy desorganizado. Odiaba cada minuto que pasaba en esa época, pero no lograba regresar a la suya, cuando intento tele trasportarse al pozo de donde salió, un campo de protección lo repelió, dejándolo varado en esa maldita época.

Lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que la Miko despertara para que lo llevara de vuelta. Como odiaba depender de un sucio humano.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido ensordecedor, que paraba frente a la cabaña de la Miko. Observo como más humanos llegaban y la trasportaba n en un carruaje raro, no deseaba internarse en la cuidad de los humanos, pero su destino estaba unido al de esa hembra y la siguió por los techos.

En la ambulancia los paramédicos, trataban de salvarle la vida a Kagome, su cuerpo presentaba múltiples contusiones, desde costillas rotas, que habían perforado varios órganos, sus piernas estaba destrozadas, su cara estaba amoratada y había una especia de "mordedura en su cuello" profunda. Y la pérdida de sangre era inminente y se encontraba entre la vida ay la muerte.

Los paramédicos no entendían como podía seguir respirando, después de de la paliza que presentaba, sería un milagro si llegaba a sobrevivir hasta el hospital.

Pero lo más apremiante era la pérdida de sangre que tenia, intentaron colocarle una bolsa de sangre de su mismo tipo, pero al momento de inyectarla, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar. Había rechazado completamente la sangre y sin ella moriría en poco tiempo. Esperaba que en el hospital averiguaran que le sucedía a esta muchacha.

Sesshumaru sentía que la hembra se encontraba e n su límite, su vida se encontraba pendiendo de un hilo y su posibilidad de regresar a su época se estaba desvaneciendo can cada suspiro de esa hembra. Soltó un gruñido, que logro atemorizar a los humanos que transitaban por las calles.

La persecución del demonio llego a su fin, cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a un palacio blanco. No le gustaba el olor que despedía, era la muerte concentrada y era donde se dirigía la Miko.

Noto que la madre de la hembra lo había vigilado a la distancia desde que había comenzado a seguirlas, tenía que otorgarle que era valiente, pocos humanos y demonios tenían coraje de hablarle, ya sabía de dónde había sacado su carácter la miko.

Se coloco en el techo del palacio esperando poder introducirse en el.

En el hospital los doctores se debatían en cómo lograr que Kagome recibiera sangre, habían tratado casi todos los tipos y con cada uno de ellos, la condición de Kagome empeoraba. Le hicieron pruebas de sangre para buscaran algún mal en ella, pero notaron que su química del cuerpo había cambiado y su tipo de sangre era diferente, casi extraño.

La madre de Kagome, intuyo que el demonio podría ser el causante de ese cambio, y corrió a la azotea donde lo percibía, para enfrentarlo.

Sesshumaru, se encontraba a punto de interrumpir el lugar, cuando se encontró de frente con la madre de la miko.

_-Demonio, vengo hacer un trato contigo… mi hija se muere deseo que le des un poco de tu sangre para que la cures… … … a cambio te ofrezco a mi vida-_ dijo la mujer con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo, no tenía la seguridad que la sangre del demonio la salvaría, pero tenía que intentar cualquier recurso.

Sesshumaru no entendía como una simple humana lo había humillado al tratar de negociar con él. Pero admiraba su espíritu y no podía negar que su trato era atrayente, pero tenia en mente un intercambio mas ventajoso para el.

_-Humana, tu trato no me convence, pero tengo un interés muy particular en su cría, que seré indulgente ante su dolor, solo porque me beneficia. ¿Pero dígame como puedo entrar al palacio sin que nadie note mi presencia?- dijo mientras una media sonrisa enmarcaba su cara._

_

* * *

  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

La vida de Kagome corría un riesgo mortal, su propia madre se encontraba sellando su destino al hacer un trato con el demonio.

_-Humana, la vida de tu cría corre peligro, sino piensas en una manera "civilizada"para que me puedas introducir en el castillo, tendré que romper sus ridículas defensas para llegar hasta ella.- decía el demonio mientras observaba la ciudad. Tu misma dijiste que era apremiante mi presencia junto a ella._

_-Entiendo su postura… … …, no deseo llamarlo solamente demonio. ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto la madre de Kagome._

_-Lord Sesshumaru- dijo distraídamente, odiaba entablar platicas con seres inferiores a el._

La madre de Kagome, se encontraba preparada para ingresar al demonio al hospital, pero no sabía cómo tomaría el cambio de indumentaria que le había traído. Con tampoco tiempo, solo pudo sustraer un atuendo de enfermero del almacén.

_-Tendrá que cambiarse de ropa, para poder entrar… se que la indumentaria no es digna de su rango, pero es la única manera, ……………………………….. ¡Se lo suplico venga conmigo!- dijo comenzado a sollozar_

El demonio desprecio con todo su ser la ropa que se le ofrecía, pero sin demostrar ninguna reacción, se volteo y se cambio rápidamente, dejando únicamente su cola. Odiaba que los humanos fuerana tan susceptibles a las lagrimas, las detestaba.

Cuando estuvo listo sin mencionar una sola palabra, ambos, emprendieron el descenso, por las escaleras. En los pensamientos de la madre solo existía un pequeño rezo para que su hija resistiera lo suficiente para que llegaran.

En la sala de terapia intensiva un grupo de doctores luchaban para estabilizar la vida de Kagome, pero era urgente intervenirla quirúrgicamente, pero su extraño tipo de sangre no permitía que esto sucediera. La madre menciono que existía una persona que podría tener el mismo tipo de sangre y que lo iría a buscar.

Los doctores dudaban que existiera alguien con la misma anomalía de sangre que su hija.

Cuando comenzaban a perder la esperanzas, la madre de apareció con un extraño hombre. Según las palabras de la madre, era la persona que podía salvar a su hija, los médicos algo recelosos del extraño individuo, trataron de tomar una muestra de sangre de su brazo, pero al intentar tocarlo, todos se paralizaron, le tenían un miedo casi sobrenatural. La madre le explico que deseaban tomara una muestra de su sangre y le susurro algo que nadie pudo escuchar.

En ese mismo momento el extraño hombre, se levanto una de sus mangas y se preparo.

Nadie podía ver su cara, por el tapabocas que traía, su cabello era tan blanco, que parecía plata liquida.

Las enfermeras estaban fascinadas por su apariencia y asustadas ante el visitante, tomaron su muestra de sangre y salió compatible con Kagome.

Se tomo la sangre necesaria para poder operarla y se le asigno una habitación especial, para que estuviera con la paciente. A petición de la madre.

La operación de Kagome duro más de 8 horas continuas, y la sangre había logrado salvarle la vida.

Le habían reconstruido prácticamente las piernas, los nervios y los huesos estaban tan dañados que le esperaba a la paciente una larga recuperación física. Su cara estaba lesionada de una manera brutal, que tuvieron que reconstruir su nariz, su quijada fue acomodada nuevamente en su lugar y su cuello tenía una herida superficial, que le dejaría una cicatriz muy peculiar, con forma de luna.

Cuando mencionaron la idea de reconstrucción plástica en su cuello a los familiares de la muchacha, el donador de la sangre de inmediato ordeno que no se le podía tocar la herida del cuello. La madre no lo contradijo, sino que permitieran que su cuerpo la curara por sí mismo.

Los doctores deseaban dar parte a las autoridades, por el abuso físico de la mujer, pensando que había sido víctima de violencia domestica. Pero la madre menciono que su hija era soltera, y que su prometido, (el que había proporcionado la sangre), había llegado de un viaje de negocios ese día.

Por la declaración de la madre, las autoridades cuestionaron al susodicho prometido.

Sesshumaru no se digno a contestar a los sucios humanos que intentaron cuestionarlo y solo le dirigía la palabra a la madre de la humana.

El solo conto que el ataque fue hecho por su hermano, por despecho y orgullo mal herido.

La madre de Kagome, no entendía de qué hermano hablaba, y cuando observo un poco más al demonio noto ciertos grados parecidos al hahnio que acompañaba a su hija, no podía creer que ese gentil muchacho fuera el causante de tanto sufrimiento de su hija. Cuando pensaba cuestionarlo más, el doctor a cargo de su hija salió a notificar el estado de salud de ella.

-_la operación ha sido un éxito, hemos logrado arreglar la mayoría de los huesos y órganos internos, pero….. Lo sentimos mucho a la criatura nos fue imposible salvar. Mi más sentido pésame, piensen como consuelo….-_ no logro terminar, cuando se encontraba suspendido en el aire, por el extraño prometido de la mujer.

_-de que criatura habla, es que estaba embarazada la hembra, ……….de cuánto tiempo …… ¡responda!…- _grito, esperando la respuesta a sus dudas, pero el sabia la respuesta, la hembra era virgen cuando se entrego a él, y por su conversación con su hermano, nunca habían intimado.

La maldita hembra había expuesto a su hijo a la matanza de su hermano, ella lo había asesinado….

El doctor trataba de contestar, pero no lograba articular ni una sola palabra, la mano que lo tenía suspendido, lo estaba estrangulando.

Cuando sitio que su muerte estaba cerca, la precion que sentía había desvanecido, solo logro observar como el extraño hombre se dirigía a cuidados intensivos, tomaba a la paciente en sus brazos y gritaba hacia la madre de ella

_-Mi pago es ella-_ dijo sin una pizca de sentimiento. Y se desvaneció frente a todos.

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**Y me sigan apoyando, leyéndolo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios que me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Y los pecados de Kagome se acumulan, ahora es la culpable de la muerte de su hijo.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

En la mente de Kagome, solo había oscuridad, deseaba la muerte, desesperadamente, había traicionado a su amado, y ahora, gracias a que puede leer la mente de Sesshumaru, sabía que había perdido a su hijo.

¡Su hijo! Ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada. Sus pecado se habían multiplicado, todo su ser era un pecado constante. Le encantaría culpar a Sesshumaru de todo, lo culpo un momento pero su conciencia no se lo permitió.

¿Qué clase de mujer era? Que no se dio cuenta de su embarazo, tanto temor tenia de que Inuyasha no sintiera el aroma de su hermano que utilizo miles de productos, para cubrirlo o cambiarlo. Y permitió que su cuerpo fuera lastimado por su amado, pensando que con esto estaba pagando su pecado con sangre, pero nunca imagino que pagaría un precio tan alto.

Sabía perfectamente que ese demonio no la quería, pero la había reclamado como suya ante su madre, pero por venganza.

Como podría sobrevivir sabiendo que pesa sobre su vida la muerte de su propio hijo.

Deseaba olvidar, su dolor, sus pecados, sus temores y su amor.

Una oscuridad la envolvía y solo un destello de color la atraía, un rayo de luz rojiza la llamaba y la envolvía cálidamente.

Le susurraba que olvidara su dolor, que olvidara………

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del pozo, un Inuyasha adolorido despierta después de dos días. Sus recuerdos están borrosos, su cuerpo estaba cansado. Esperaba encontrar a su esposa a su lado, recordaba que ……………….. ¡su mujer había sido raptada por su hermano! El claro recuerdo de ella pidiéndole perdón por …….... su mente estaba confusa, el dolor le nublaba la mente, desconocía por que Sesshumaru había raptado a Kagome, pero de algo estaba seguro, ella no se hubiera ido sin pelear.

Toda la habitación, mantenía el aroma de la sangre de su amada, era tan concentrado que temía que hubiera muerto.

Le contaron sus amigos, que lo habían encontrado clavado a la pared con su propia espada, desmayado y que solo deliraban palabras incoherentes, como disculpas, deseos de venganza. Que nunca los perdonaría y que mataría a todos. Ellos nunca entendieron de que hablaba y el mucho menos, pero lo único que sabía es que tenía que ir por su esposa.

Contaba con un pequeño fragmento de la perla para pasar por el pozo, había rastreado el aroma de su mujer hasta ahí, rezaba por que estuviera viva y segura en su casa. Ya qué su hermano no podía pasar, bueno eso es lo que creía, pero al pasara por el noto el aroma de él y eso lo alarmo.

Al llegar a su destino, noto un cambio en el ambiente, todo estaba extrañamente silencioso, no había nadie a la vista, ningún familiar de Kagome salió a su encuentro. Recorrió la casa lentamente, siguiendo el aroma de su esposa y cuando estaba a punto de irse, la madre de su esposa llego a su encuentro.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera saludarla, la mano de la señora voló a su mejilla, dejándole aturdido ante ese acto de agresión.

-_¡Demonio, maldito demonio vete, tu causaste todo este dolor que tenemos, tu casi matas a mi hija!- _Grito con todo el aire en sus pulmones, lo odiaba tanto, había lastimado a su hija y por su culpa ella nunca regresaría a su casa, por su culpa, se la había entregado al otro, para que le salvara la vida.

La lagrimas le siguieron después del enojo, deseaba matarlo, pero no tenía el suficiente poder para hacerlo, se arrodillo ante él y dejo que todo su dolor se desbordara, estaba agotada, había logrado convencer a los del hospital, que su hija se había ido por su propio pie, que su marido la había trasladado a otro lugar.

_-Señora que pasa, de que me habla ¿dónde está Kagome?-_ preguntaba el pobre hibrido, que temía lo peor, no entendía el reclamo de esa mujer.

_-¡Mi pobre hija te amaba y tu nunca lo valoraste! y ahora nunca más la tendrás, no se qué paso en realidad, … … solo sé que ella es ahora del demonio plateado,………. del Lord Sesshumaru y que nadie puede interponerse entre ellos- _dijo sollozando sin verlo a la cara y solo levanto la vista para observar que los ojos dudosos que la observaban, se habían teñido de rojo y que una ira asesina salía de su cuerpo.

Un Inuyasha diferente estaba enfrente de ella, uno maligno y despechado. Su dolor volvía a sobre salir, seguía sin recordar por que la sola mención de ellos juntos lo enloquecía.

Deseaba destrozar a la mujer que lo estaba acusando, la levanto de los hombros para encararla y con una voz siniestra salió de su garganta y dijo _–¡explíqueme donde esta mi mujer!- _grito fiera mente, deseaba calmarse, pero su temperamento se encontraba fuera de control.

La escena estaba siendo vigilada por el abuelo de Kagome, el cual ya había recuperado sus fuerzas y se encontraba preparando un hechizo para tranquilizara al hibrido.

Con una agilidad poco usual en el, logro colocarle una protección a su hija y un hechizo a él en la frente.

El truco funciono y logro inmovilizar por unos segundos al hibrido, dándole tiempo a la pareja de escapar de el.

Gracias al hechizo, la ira de inuyasha cedió y su cordura volvía aparecer, no deseaba lastimar a nadie, pero no entendía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba instintivamente ante la sola mención de su hermano.

Lo odiaba tanto, lo deseaba muerto, por sus propias agarras. No entendía por que nadie le explicaba lo que había sucedido, en esa casa, el aroma de sangre de Kagome lo estaba enloqueciendo, su vida se encontraba de cabeza, solo le quedaba descansar y seguir ese aroma que lo llevaría a la verdad.

Tenía el corazón destrozado, le dolía tanto que pensaba que pronto moriría. Unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, y solo le quedaba gritar su dolor al cielo oscuro- _¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-_grito con todo el dolor de su corazón, esperando que su esposa escuchara su voz, pero algo le decía que nunca nada volvería a ser igual, pero lo intentaría sin importar que arriesgara su vida.

En una colina a fueras a fuera de la ciudad de Kagome un demonio depositaba lentamente a una humana desmayada en las ruinas de un castillo. Sesshumaru, se guio instintivamente a su hogar, el cual solo había sobrevivido como ruinas. No había entendido completamente ese momento del tiempo, en donde se encontraba, pero deseaba desaparecer del inmundo olor de los humanos.

Estaba loco de ira, nunca había pensado en tener descendencia, pero esa sucia humana, le había quitado la oportunidad de tener a su primer cachorro. Tenía que pagar por la pérdida que le había causado.

Pero por lo pronto tenía que reconstruir su casa, odiaba lo que los humanos le habían hecho a su hogar, le tomaría un tiempo reconstruir su castillo a su verdadero esplendor, pero su comodidad lo valía.

Una sonrisa malévola enmarco la inmutable cara del demonio, había notado lo sencillo que era manipular la mente de los humanos, como ya nadie creía en demonios, nadie estaba protegido para un ataque. Su poder de persuasión se había incrementado en este tiempo, volvería con sus nuevos sirvientes humanos.

Pero no deseaba dejar sola a la hembra humana. Contaba con pensamientos contradictorios hacia ella, la había reclamado como su compañera, solo faltaba el último ritual para fortalecer su lazo. Tenía que volverá a tomarla como su hembra, pero por el momento no lo haría, tenía que ocuparse de otros asuntos más importantes que ella.

La volvió a tomar en brazos, para acomodarla en una cama que encontró, invoco a demonios de bajo rango para que la protegieran durante su sueño, y cuando se disponía a irse, se volteo con fuego en sus ojos, la tomo de sus hombros y le susurro a su oído –¡_Desde hoy eres mía! y toda tu vida sabrás que eres de mi propiedad. Ningún humano ni demonio te tendrá, porque nadie merece conocer los placeres que puedes dar y que con gusto te adiestrare para proporcionarlos.- _dijo separándose de su oído, pero un nuevo impulso lo mantuvo sosteniéndola, y le acaricio su estomago para decirle- _Solo mía Kagome y engendraras a mis cachorros en tus entrañas,………………….. los amaras y nunca me traicionaras. ¡Tu vida me pertenece mujer!.-_dicho esto la beso con una pasión animal, que no le importaba que ella no le respondiera. La dejo acurrucada en la cama y salió en busca de sus nuevos lacayos.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Los dulces rayos de la mañana, rozaban la piel de una mujer, ella podía escuchar el trinar de los pájaros a su alrededor, el aroma del roció en las plantas, inundaba sus pulmones. Parecía una mañana gloriosa, para cualquier persona, pero no para ella, ya que lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos, fue la oscuridad que la inundaba, no tenía miedo, solo se sentía sola ya que nadie se encontraba a su alrededor. Noto que la oscuridad era producida por mantas que la envolvían y poco a poco las fue retirando para dejar a la vista un par de ojos ámbar que la miraban detenidamente a la distancia. No supo porque su cuerpo reacciono ante su mirada, se movieron sus pies hasta alcanzara al dueño de esos ojos y observarlo detenidamente. Como si fuera un sueño, levanto sus manos para acariciar la estola que le cubría el cuello.

Sesshjumaru, no entendía por qué la hembra se encontraba despierta, pero su sola presencia le causaba repulsión por el momento y con un movimiento brusco a parto sus manos de su cola y con una voz de mando le dijo _- ¡sal de aquí! No es lugar para explorar, vuelve a tu habitación! – _

Kagome retrocedió ante el rechazo de él, pero solo deseaba preguntarle y tomo aire para darse valor, era un hombre fascinante, su rostro era tan inexpresivo, pero sus ojos le transmitían tanta pasión – ¡_me retirare cuando, me puedas explicar quien soy!- _grito para llamar su atención y lo cual lo logro. Esos ojos ya no la miraban con pasión, sino con odio.

Sesshumaru la observo calmadamente, no podía creer que esa hembra había perdido la memoria, tenía que ser un engaño, se introdujo en su mente para buscar la verdad y la encontró en blanco, nada existía en ella, era aun lienzo en blanco.

No podía creer que esta hembra se libraría de su castigo tan fácil mente, tenía que conseguir su venganza, pero cuando pensaba responder a la pregunta de ella, una sirvienta humana que había "contratado" apareció y se dirigía hacia ella.

-¡_Señora, no debió levantarse, tenemos ordenes del doctor que este tranquila_!-dijo la sirvienta mientras corría hacia ella. –_Mire que destapada se encuentra, solo trae puesto su camisón, tome le traje su bata,- _dijo mientras le ayudaba a ponérsela_- ¡no deseamos que el señor se enoje porque su salud vaya a empeorar!- _le susurra al oído a Kagome, mientras eran observadas por la mirada inquisitiva de Sesshumaru.

Kagome no entendía que pasaba, solo asentía, ante las palabras de la mujer que la llamaba señora. Cuando logro entender un poco más su situación, actual, le dolía la cabeza y sentía una gran pena y no sabía el motivo de esta.

Se volteo a observarlo, mientras que la sirvienta la conducía a su cuarto. Se dejo arropar y se comenzó a dormir inmediatamente que toco su almohada, solo llego a escuchar murmullos a los lejos, no entendía bien la conversación, pero se estaban compadeciendo de alguien por la pérdida de……………………….. su bebe.

La sola mención de un bebe, la atemorizo, la asusto, odio haber escuchado esas palabras, no entendía, pero la atemorizaban de una sobre manera incomprensible.

Cuan pensaba preguntar de quien hablaban un sueño muy profundo la inundo, sin dejarla abrir los parpados de su sueño.

Sesshumaru se encontraba distraído, no entendía la reacción de la hembra ante él, una punzada de dolor sintió en su pecho, nunca antes había sentido esta sensación. Pero desde que la Miko se había cruzado en su camino, sus vida había cambiado drásticamente, el mejor ejemplo era el extraño dolor que sentía ante la pérdida de su cachorro. Ese era un dolor que deseaba borrar con sangre de su hermano y de su nueva hembra.

**Su hembra**, **que raro es pensar que esa humana le pertenecía para toda su insignificatente vida, siempre imagino que si tomaba compañera sería la más bella o la más poderosa de los yukay. Pero ni en sus peores pesadillas imagino que estaría unido por su propia voluntad con…………………………………… ella.**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por la llamada de auxilio de la Miko, con su natural velocidad, logro llegara en un parpadeo a su lado.

Se encontraba adormilada y una pesadilla la atormentaba, se sorprendió al notar que su llamado había sido telepático, aun dormida y amnésica, le buscaba para pedirle ayuda.

La observo un momento era una humana bella, sus facciones eran finas y su cuerpo era bastante apetecible, sus movimientos brusco de su sueño habían bajado un tirante de su camisón, dejando descubierto uno de sus senos redondos, carnosos; su piel era tan blanca como la seda, su pezón era un capullo rosa que parecía saludarlo, al endurecerse ante su mirada.

Un deseo animal, le comenzaba a inundar al demonio y su perdición era ver la marca de propiedad de él en su cuello una cicatriz en forma de media luna en su cuello, sabía que la había marcado sin su autorización y esa lo regocijaba, ninguna hembra tenía derecho a rechazarlo; el sabor de su sangre todavía recorría su cuerpo, era dulce y amarga su poder de sacerdotisa lo había tratado de purificar, pero su poder había ganado.

Su cuerpo la deseaba, la necesitaba desesperadamente, quería remarcar su poderío sobre ella. Una pequeña pizca de remordimiento nació en sus pensamientos, del demonio, pero desapareció tan rápidamente como nació era su hembra y podía tomarla cuantas veces deseara, no le importaba sus sentimientos ni su estado de salud.

Se acerco lentamente a Kagome para rozar con una de sus garras el pezón que lo saludaba, un pequeño suspiro salió de la mujer, se movió lentamente como depredador ante su presa. Se acerco a su oído y le susurro:

- _Mi vida esta de cabeza por tu presencia, tu aroma me llama para poseerte, tu lo deseas como yo lo quiero. Tu mente te traiciona, tu cuerpo reconoce a su dueño y lo recama para que lo posea, pero no te tocare, te dejare tomar la iniciativa pero te recomendaría no tardarte mujer, porque en este mundo existen muchas hembras dispuestas a tomar tu lugar, gustosamente en mi cama.-_dicho esto se alejo de ella, pero sin dejarle un pequeño recordatorio de su poderío.

Succiono brutalmente su pezón, logrando que Kagome abriera sus ojos para verlo, el sabia que ella se encontraba fingiendo ante él. Dejo rosado el pezón de su brutal succión dándole un tono carmesí, pero dejándola excitada por su embate.

Se alejo de ella tranquilamente sin mirarla de nuevo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

En un bello escritorio, una bella mujer se encontraba escribiendo en una libreta. Se sentía extraña, no recordaba nada de su vida, ni a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, pero tenía que escribir todos los sucesos de sus días por orden de su medico.

La vida de Kagome parecía un sueño,…. más bien una pesadilla. Donde era atormentada con dulces placeres todos los días, sin ninguna culminación, se sentía castigada pero no encontraba ninguna razón.

Se encontraba casada, bueno eso es lo que le decía las sirvientas, pero se sentía una prisionera, en una jaula de oro.

Su casa era un castillo, pero un hermoso castillo que comenzaba a tener vida a través de sus ojos, cada día que pasaba, una nueva torre era incluida, un nuevo salón era requerido y muchos muebles eran traídos. Su "esposo" era un hombre extraño, se movía como sigilosamente por cada una de las habitaciones y su trato con los demás era déspota, malhumorado y regularmente notaba un cierto gesto de asco cuando se encontraba rodeado de varias personas.

En ningún momento lo había visto sonreír y a veces sentía que le leía la mente, no podía planear nada sin que el ya lo supiera, incluso una vez trato de sorprenderlo, pero desapareció de su vista, no entendía nada que pasaba, su cabeza le dolía cada vez que sentía que podía recordar algo de su pasado.

Tenía miedo de recordar, una parte de ella se había borrado, por su propia voluntad, existía una posibilidad remota que todo lo que le habían dicho era mentira, pero su instinto no rechazaba la verdad a medias que le mencionaban.

Con un bufido Kagome cerró su diario y se toco la cicatriz de su cuello, a veces le dolía. La primera vez que la observó al espejo se sorprendió de su forma, una media luna, parecida al tatuaje de Sesshumaru en su frente.

Estaba cansada de ser una muñequita en el castillo del ogro, ya no aguantaba más. Sus únicas salidas eran para recorrer el jardín con escolta y visitas al consultorio médico, pero también vigilada.

Por otra parte del castillo el doctor de Kagome le entregaba un reporte completo a Sesshumaru, sobre su condición.

_-¿La mujer ya se encuentra completamente recuperada?-_ preguntaba el demonio

_-Efectivamente, ya paso el peligro, para su mujer. Su cuerpo recupero su fuerza, solo falta su memoria, pero esta volverá a ella poco apoco, no se tiene que preocupa….-_

Sesshumaru no le permitió terminar la frase al humano, estaba insultándolo al sugerir que él estaba preocupado por ella. Y lo miro seriamente, para que se callara.

El pobre doctor, palideció ante la mirada del "hombre" que tenía enfrente. Sabía que él había sufrido por la muerte de su primogénito. Pero no lo lograba entender por completo.

_-¿Ya puede viajar? ¿Sin exponer su vida?-_ dijo el demonio plateado

-_Naturalmente, pero no lo recomendaría…-_ el doctor no logro terminar su frase cuando una roca lo golpeo en la frente, al tomar la roca encontró en sus manos un diamante, la piedra lo había dejado mudo, noto que aquel hombre se alejaba de él, entendió perfectamente que ese era su pago por sus servicios.

El dueño del castillo era un hombre peculiar, se auto denominada el Lord. Nadie lo contradecía y mucho menos lo desobedecía, todos le tenían un miedo atroz, incluyéndolo a él.

Agradecía que sus servicios ya no fueran requeridos y se compadecía de la mujer que era su esposa, pensaba el doctor al retirarse del castillo.

En la mente de Sesshumaru, se fraguaban un plan de venganza.

Pero en las afueras del castillo Kagome se encontraba soñando despierta con su vida actual y no noto que una sombra blanca y roja, la seguía.

Se sentía insegura y su instinto le pedía regresar junto a Sesshumaru, pero no podía moverse, un miedo la había paralizado completamente, solo podía rezar por que el viniera por ella.

_**¡AYUDAME SESSHUMARU! **_Escucho el demonio en su mente, corrió con una velocidad sobre humana para encontrarse a la escolta de su hembra desmayada en el jardín. Pero sabia quien se la había llevado, su inmundo olor impregnaba el lugar, su hermano, había firmado su sentencia de muerte al volver a tocar a su hembra. Siguió su aroma rápidamente.

Mientras Kagome se encontraba trastornada ante la criatura que la tenia.

_-Suéltame, bestia regrésame a mi hogar, mi marido te cazara como la bestia que eres- _gritaba mientras que forcejeaba con su raptor.

_**Inuyasha se encontraba consternado ante la respuesta de ella solo podía volar lo más rápidamente posible, para frustrar la búsqueda de su hermano, deseaba poner a salvo a su mujer de las garras de él. Tenía que confundirlo con los aromas de la ciudad.**_

_**Pero cuando ella lo amenazo con su marido, no lograba a salir de su asombro, el era su marido y ella no lo reconocía. Su ira comenzaba a crecer, ese maldito demonio la había confundido, pero tenía que salvarla por el momento.**_

Frente a ellos se encontraba un edificio en construcción, se encontraba rodeado de una zona de gases y era perfecto para despistar a su hermano. Se adentro a la construcción y coloco a su mujer en el suelo tiernamente, tenía miedo de lastimarla, la había extrañado tanto y la deseaba tanto que no podía pensar con claridad.

Cerró sus manos sobre sus hombros y Kagome sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, no lograba reaccionar ni rechazarlo completamente. Inuyasha bajo lentamente sus manos por sus brazos, arrastrándole los hombros del vestido. La tela se le ciñó sobre los pechos, dejándole al descubierto los pezones, que de repente estaban duros, por la briza que los golpeaba directamente.

Inuyasha le rozó la cara con la suya, desde atrás; ella sintió su cálida piel sobre su mandíbula derecha y luego la presión de sus labios. Mantuvo la cabeza inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo la traicionaba, deseaba gritar y salir corriendo, pero tenía un miedo que la paralizaba. Intentó hacer una inspiración, y sólo consiguió agitarse y emitir un suave sollozo de desesperación, el no era su marido y le permitía tocarla.

Qué clase de mujer era no tenia honor y estaba pecando, la palabra la aturdió, no entendía nada, pero su cuerpo se encontraba pesado, sentía que pronto se desmayaría.

Por su parte Inuyasha, se encontraba extasiado por la rendición de Kagome ante sus caricias, el sollozo que había emitido su mujer lo excito, casi podía sentir el placer que le estaba proporcionando con sus besos, deseaba marcarla como suya lentamente, no había prisa.

Bajo sus labios dándole besos cálidos y húmedos deslizándose por su mandíbula y luego bajando por el lado del cuello; sintió el hormigueó del cuello de Kagome, sus labios se entreabrieron ante su yugular, pero cuando pensaba marcarla como suya, encontró ante él la maldita marca de media luna.

Kagome ya no resistía mas entreabrió sus labios para protestar por sus caricias y solo sintió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos unas garras traspasándole la piel. Solo logro emitir un suspiro**-** **SALVAME- **y se desmayo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

_La desesperación de Sesshumaru iba creciendo conforme recorría la ciudad, los diferentes olores que existían en el ambiente lo habían logrado despistar, y la conexión psíquica que tenia con la mujer era muy débil, pero logro escuchar claramente como le pedía ayuda._

_Necesitaba encontrarla no podía dejar que su hermano se la volviera arrebatar nunca más ella era de él._

_No la quería perder de nuevo, desde que la vio por primera vez lo había impactado su poder. Pero lo que había captado realmente su atención era su compasión ante los demás, no entendía como una simple humana soportaba continuamente las humillaciones que recibía de parte de Inuyasha y la Miko muerta. _

_El sabía perfectamente que la relación de su hermano con esa muñeca de barro no había terminado y que nunca terminaría, pero él deseaba tener descendencia y su única manera era tener a Kagome como su hembra. _

_Los planes de su hermano no podían ser ejecutados ya que él había tomado la decisión de salvar a un en contra de su voluntad a la humana, le debía haber salvado a Rin._

_Pero su propia naturaleza se encontraba encontrada ante su preocupación, odiaba a los humanos y a ella la detestaba, tanto que no se había dado cuenta que su corazón se encontraba llamándola todos los días._

_La única noche que habían compartido, la tenía tatuada en su cuerpo y corazón._

Su corazón se encontraba acelerado, ella estaba cerca y la encontró tumbada en un charco de sangre, en una extraña construcción de hierro semidesnuda junto a su hermano.

Su mente se nublo, no tenia conciencia de nada solo del deseo de caza del asesino de su hembra, su cuerpo se trasformo en un parpadeo en forma demoniaca, deseaba destrozar al maldito de Inuyasha y disfrutar su sufrimiento, pero no lograba sentir su presencia cerca de ella, y bajo su forma de perro se acerco para olfatearla, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al darse cuenta que la sangre no le pertenecía a ella, solo la había manchado.

Sus uñas, su vestido y su cara estaba salpicados de sangre de su hermano.

Kagome se encontraba desmayada ante un charco de sangre, su mente se encontraba en blanco, no sabía que había pasado, solo sintió qué flotaba sobre el viento.

A varios kilómetros lejos de la construcción un hibrido se encontraba consternado y mal herido. No podía creer lo que le había pasado, se encontraba lastimado por la mujer que el amaba.

Recordó con detalle los acontecimientos:

_Inuyasha había enloquecido ante la marca de media luna y actuó por instinto gritando enardecido _

—_**¡Nadie me arrebata lo que es mío! —**__dijo con fiereza, el hibrido plateado, en su mente solo deseaba recobrar lo que le pertenecía y lo haría en ese mismo momento._

_Tomándola en sus brazos, la retenía cerca de su cara observándola y odiándola, por la traición que había cometido._

— _**¡Deja que me vaya, Inuyasha- **__imploraba Kagome ante el abrazo asfixiante de Inuyasha, no se sentía segura en sus brazos, cada fibra de su cuerpo lo rechazaba, le temía y lo odiaba -__**-¡Ya no soy la misma mujer que te seguía por todo el bosque! ¡Mi mayor pecado fue seguir adelante con nuestros planes de boda. Nunca fui totalmente sincera contigo, mi mente y corazón no decidían **__dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-__** y deje que por solo una noche mi verdadero ser tomara rienda de mi cuerpo. Renuncia, para este acoso… ¡soy la mujer de otro! **__–grito, logrando zafarse del demonio, golpeándose ante el frio piso._

_**¿Tú me pides que pare? Eres mi hembra, mi ESPOSA y permitiste que otro te marcara, juro que hoy volverás a ser mía y de nadie más- **__dijo con una fiereza palpable. Ante una Kagome horrorizada. Que trataba de escapar._

_El odio y la venganza movían a Inuyasha y cuando se abalanzaba ante ella, para poseerla , la sacerdotisa se volteo y le enfrento:_

—_**¡No! No permitiré que me hagas esto. Casi me matas la primera vez pero esta vez yo peleare y te juro que ganare.- **__Una punzada en su cabeza la aturdió un momento_

_**Ganaras para que, para que le engendres un bastardo a mi hermano, - **__gritaba el hibridó-__** no lo creo, te matare antes que eso pase.**_

_Kagome enloqueció ante las palabras de Inuyasha, no lograba comprender completamente, pero sus manos instintivamente cuidaron su vientre, odiaba a ese hibrido y su ira se estaba tornando una aura protectora._

_Sintió que el hibrido le separaba las piernas y le desgarraba la ropa, su cuerpo se encontraba peleando, pero su mente flotaba solo deseaba que terminara todo y que Sesshumaru la encontrara._

_La mención del nombre del hermano de Inuyasha, la visión del demonio que la quería violar, le revolvió el estomago y recordó en un solo instante, como la había maltratado y la pérdida de su bebe._

_No tomo conciencia de cuando logro ponerse de pie, pero sus manos tenían garras y lastimaban a Inuyasha, lo deseaban desangrar, lo odiaban, el era su enemigo._

_Inuyasha había recibido un choque de poder que emanaba de la hembra, era diferente no era su poder de purificación. Todo su cuerpo se transformo ante sus ojos, se parecía a él, a su maldito hermano, la cicatriz de media luna resplandecía como plata liquida den su cuello y su fiereza era notable, el no se inmuto ante el primer ataque de ella, pero al sentir sus uñas encajándose en su piel el dolor fue atroz, sus uñas eran acido puro, lo hizo retroceder un segundo pero no marcharse, la siguió atacando, pero se encontraba en desventaja el se hería cada vez mas y perdía mucha sangre tratando de escapar, la Kagome que lo atacaba no tenia conciencia de su poder solo lo deseaba matar. _

_No pudo soportar verla transformada en ese mostro y se marcho._

_La mente de Inuyasha se encontraba confundida esa mujer ya no era la misma y ahora debía replantear su plan de ataque._

_En el castillo de Sesshumaru, una mujer recobraba el conocimiento y veía una silueta que la acompañaba, no le tenía miedo, lo sentía cerca de ella , pero lo odiaba también la había engañado y con voz firme le dijo:_

_**-Te agradezco que me dieras atención, pero es hora que dejemos de jugar. Tú no deseas y yo deseo un marido. Que cada uno se vaya por su lado en términos amistosos.**_

Sesshumaru no se había movido ni un centímetro del puesto de donde se encontraba la oscuridad era su manto y le sorprendió la determinación de la voz de la Miko. Durante siglos no le había dedicado ni un solo momento a la voz de su corazón, pero ahora, tras haberla tenido a la Miko, el hecho de pensar que otro pudiera hacerla suya lo hacía encolerizar de rabia.

Su forma demoniaca se encontraba en fase de transición pero con determinación el freno dejando solo unos vestigios e ella, acercándose sigilosamente a la cama.

Acto seguido solo la abrazo duramente y susurrándole las palabras a sus oídos le dijo:

**-No tienes autorización para dejarme, nunca podrás marcharte de mi vida. Estoy asustado….. Muy asustado de vivir mis días sin ti **

**No vuelvas a exponerte a ningún peligro, porque sino… mi vida terminara **

La separo de el y se dirio a la apuerta de su cuarto, pero antes de retirase la dijo:

—**No. Querías un esposo y ahora tendrás que soportar a uno.**

**Perdón por el retraso, pero he tenido varios problemas que me encuentro solucionando, si voy a continuar la historia, ténganme un poco de paciencia.**

**Y gracias por su apoyo. Felices fiestas**


	14. Chapter 14

La noche se encontraba en una extraña calma, no soplaba el viento, ni los animales se atrevían realizar ningún sonido. Era una noche silenciosa y tenebrosa.

Digna de un demonio iracundo, que montaba guardia en la recamara de su hembra, el solo pensamiento de perderla lo volvió loco.

El rostro de la Miko se encontraba en tranquilidad, pero su mente estaba librando una batalla, sus recuerdos se abalanzaban ante sus ojos, el amor de Inuyasha, la traición que había cometido días antes de su boda y la pérdida de su bebe. Ella era la única responsable de la ira de Inuyasha, también había forzado de una manera indirecta a Sesshumaru, a cuidarla.

Sus pecados se acumulaban más y más en su corazón y no sabía cuánto más podría soportar, logro recordar todo y el dolor la atravesó como un hierro caliente en su corazón.

Un llanto ahogado logro sobresaltar al demonio. Su hembra sufría y con una agilidad sorprendente, se acurruco junto a ella y con un gruñido ahogado colocó su boca sobre la de Kagome.

El demonio plateado deseaba interrumpir su llanto y provocar su ira, pero su deseo crecía en su interior al sentir los labios tersos que se encontraban junto a los suyos, su aroma que lo invitaba a poseerla. Le abrió los labios con la lengua y saboreando lentamente la dulzura de su boca, mordiéndola tiernamente.

Kagome se resistía, ante el ataque de pasión del demonio, escucho un gruñido que más parecía una maldición para ella por su resistencia.

Sesshumaru se alago ante la temple de su hembra, un orgullo implacable, que la hacía luchar por tratar de apartarlo. Pero la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, disfrutando de aquel sabor único. Los recuerdos de su explosiva pasión surcaron sus pensamientos, llevaba noches enteras deseando hacerla suya por completo, sin remordimientos ante una enferma. Deseaba a Kagome. Su cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo, su sangre lo llamaba.

De pronto, Kagome logro romper el abrazo del demonio, dando un empujón sorprendentemente fuerte y se apartó de él temblando, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con los labios sonrosados por las duras caricias del demonio. Jadeaba, y el pecho le subía y le bajaba a cada respiración que tomaba.

No logro articular ni una sola palabra las lagrimas cerraron su garganta, en su mente se formulaban miles de preguntas _-¿No sabía Sesshumaru cuánto lo deseaba, cuánto se moría por escucharle decir que la amaba? ¿Por qué tuvo que besarla de esa manera y recordarle su pecado?_

Tomando un poco de tranquilidad la sacerdotisa, logro hablar:

—**¡Creí que estabas furioso conmigo demonio! - **dijo en voz baja, con temor a que ese momento que habían compartido anteriormente solo hubiera sido un espejismo. Levanto la vista con temor para ver la cara del demonio, la cual se encontraba bañada por la luna, sus ojos ámbar la miraban con dureza, y su cara no lograba con ninguna expresión facial.

Sesshumaru contesto tranquilamente ante la afirmación de la hembra, le causo sorpresa sentir el poder de ella, pero lo enorgulleció:

—**Efectivamente lo estaba mujer, pero me resulta difícil seguir enfadado con mi hembra que me enloquece. – **el demonio se acerco a la cara de la sacerdotisa y continua hablándole –** Me doy cuenta que has recobrado tu memoria por completo, me alegro por ti, pero no estuvo bien que me mintieras y ambos lo sabemos. – **dijo, mientras señalaba su estomago- ** Reconozco que has vivido una martirio por tu mentira, pero yo también he tenido mi castigo, la pérdida de uno de mis cachorros a manos de mi hermano. Y por poco te pierdo a ti , no una sino dos veces. Pero tras pensarlo detenidamente he llegado a la conclusión de que no hay razones para que negarnos el deseo que existe entre ambos.**

Kagome no podía creer la frialdad en que habla el demonio, pero noto el cambio de color de sus ojos al hablar de su bebe, se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí. Pero su ira iba en aumento y con una fuerza que desconocía en ella misma le grito:

—**¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo deseo? No pensaste ni una sola vez en mí, desde que nos conocimos, solo esa maldita noche que el destino confabulo para que compartimos ese pecado mortal. —**Por reflejo se llevó la mano al vientre**—¡Yo tengo mi propio infierno particular, perdí al hombre que amo por una maldita debilidad y mucho peor, yo condene a mi hijo al entregarme a ti!—**Kagome comenzó a llorar , sabía que sus palabras se encontraban sin sentido, se dio la vuelta.

Sesshumaru grito ante la reacción de la hembra**—¡Maldita sea, no me des la espalda!- **y la volteo para estrecharla, la beso tiernamente, tratando de tranquilizar su corazón, acaricio su rostro atrapando cada una sus lagrimas, no dejaría que esa mujer su hembra se volviera a ir de sus brazos deseaba expresárselo decírselo pero no podía no conocía las palabras exactas

Kagome enloquecía al sentir la ternura del demonio, su aroma la impregnaba la complementaba, con cada caricia, su resistencia se venía abajo, deseaba sucumbir ante ese demonio, sabía que él no le convenía, había estado al borde de la muerte por su pecado, pero no podía irse.

Sesshumaru le había colocado sus garras en sus senos, cubriéndoselos y acariciándole los pezones. La esta sonrojando, al hacerla recordar sus periodo amnésico, la estaba enloqueciendo al sentir la virilidad como crecía junto a su estomago. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano cuando las manos del demonio se deslizaron hacia su vientre, se quedó muy quieta, en espera de su reacción.

Sesshumaru, le dijo con una voz tranquila pero cargada de deseo** —¡Quiero verte desnuda! —**le susurró a su oído**— ¡Quiero ver dónde crecerá mi cachorro!**

_Sesshumaru, desgarro sin contemplaciones el fino camisón que cubría la figura de Kagome, deseaba tanto observarla y asegurarse que se encontraba intacta, pero su deseo real era sumergirse en ella, beber de su néctar de vida y tomarla para siempre en sus brazos._

_Detestaba sentirse impotente ante ese sentimiento, tanto despreciaba su hermano por estar con los humanos, que la vida le dio un giro de tuerca, lo unió de por vida a la hembra mas inadecuada para él, Miko, su próxima cuñada y para colmo humana, pero era perfecta en todos los sentidos y era suya._

_Las barreras de Kagome cayeron ante las palabras del demonio, deseaba crear con ella un nuevo bebe, un bebe que los uniera. No le importaba nada, lo deseaba locamente, se había mentido todos estos años, siempre lo observaba a la distancia, lo buscaba y llamaba con el pensamiento. Su cuerpo era suyo, pero su alma ya la pertenecía desde hace tiempo, su pecado era mucho más antiguo de lo que ella misma creía. _

Sus bocas se unieron ante un instante, un beso que desencadenaría el fuego interno de los dos.

Sus lenguas se debatían en un saludo salvaje de exploración, se succionaban mutuamente, mordisqueándose, sin medir su fuerza, eran dos criaturas que no deseaban salir de su propio mundo.

Las garras del demonio, acariciaban lentamente los pechos de Kagome, lo torturaban, rompiendo el beso le susurro al oído –**Tus pechos me recuerdan, me saludan al paso de mi mano, reconocen quien es su amo. Mi cachorro se nutrirá de ellos pero por hoy yo seré alimentado de ellos**- dicho esto, bajo su boca lentamente, dejando una hilera de besos en el cuello de ella y cubriendo succionando lentamente cada uno de los pezones de la hembra, dejándolos rosados y erectos par su deleite, los torturaba mordiéndolos y besándolos. Lea divertía las reacciones de placer de su hembra, sus gemidos ahogados que trataba de ocultar de él, los suspiros de dolor y suplicas silenciosas que lo impulsaban a seguir torturándola.

Kagome se encontraba en una maravillosa tortura, de dolor y placer, deseaba pedirle que parara, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba. Con cada succión del demonio le entregaba su alma poco a poco, dejándola rendida a su pasión.

Sus propias manos tomaron control, acariciando su cabeza acercando más y más su cara a su busto aprisionándolo, pero deseaba sentir más de él. Una fuerza incontrolable, surgió de su interior, transformándola lentamente en una hibrido del demonio, sus uñas crecieron volviéndolas una garras que se clavaban en la espalda de Sesshumaru, rasgando su vestimenta en cada embate de él ante su pecho.

Kagome, se encontraba extasiada y no deseaba quedarse atrás, separo al demonio de su pecho y siguió rasgando su vestimenta, marcando su piel, dejando hilos de sangre en sus garras.

Por cada herida que le provocaba su lengua la sanaba, pasándola lentamente por cada herida, lo deseaba marcar más y más, como él la había marcado.

Sin palabras Sesshumaru comprendió las intenciones de la hembra y se tumbo sobre la cama dejaría que ella tomara la iniciativa, tenía que lograr mantener su instinto animal a raya, deseaba dejarla jugar por un rato, lo estaba enloqueciendo.

La coloco bruscamente sobre sus piernas dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, su virilidad se encontraba erguida deseaba sentir los labios de su hembra. Tomo su cabellera azabache y la guio frente a su virilidad.

Kagome se dejo guiar por el demonio, reconoció las intenciones de este y con sumo placer engullo su virilidad lentamente en su boca, deseaba retribuirle un poco del placer que le había dado anteriormente y no podía negar que se sentía poderosa, el demonio se había rendido ante ella, lo tenía totalmente dominado, ella controlaba y decidía.

Su lengua tomo vida propia, envolvía su virilidad lentamente, lo succionaba. Con cada lengüetazo, el demonio acariciaba su cabeza, y de su boca dejaba salir gruñidos de placer.

Kagome sintió que Sesshumaru se tensaba en su boca y siguió su embate. Pero unos poderosos brazos la arrancaron de su faena, tumbándola en la cama, esos mismos brazos terminaron de arrancar el camisón. Tenia de frente al demonio mas temido de la época antigua, al hermano de su prometido, pero también era el demonio al que ella amaba.

**-Tu boca es un martirio**- Dijo el demonio con una voz grutal, tomándole los brazos sobre su cabeza, aprisionándolos, la deseaba indefensa para que lo viera bien. – **¡Mira bien hembra, por que no volverá a permitir que otro macho vuelva a tocar lo que me pertenece! ¡Eres mía!-** Y diciendo esto entro en ella de un solo golpe, logrando que Kagome gritara de la excitación.

Las embestidas del demonio eran implacables, pero antes de culminar, paró en seco y miro nuevamente a la hembra que se encontraba en la misma situación que él en el límite del éxtasis - -**¿Si deseas que continua, dime mujer a quien le perteneces?-**

Kagome, se encontraba extasiada y furiosa, ese demonio la torturaba con el mismo placer. La desea humillar mas con su rendición, no pudo pensar solo dejo que su corazón hablara sin tapujos **– ¡TUYA , SOY TUYA!** – grito y se soltó de la presión de su brazo para abrazarlo y besarlo.

Sesshumaru respondió con fiereza ante la respuesta de su hembra, se dejo llevar por toda la pasión que tenia acumulada por ella.

Ya no eran un ser humano con un demonio, eran dos demonios que se conocían y pecaban con el mayor placer de su pasión.

Ambos dejaron sus inhibiciones, gritaban y susurraban en sus oídos, palabras de pertenencia.

Cuando ambos se encontraban nuevamente en la cercanía de su culminación, ambos llevados por un rito animal, se mordieron llevando su éxtasis ala al imite de todas sus fuerzas, marcándose de por vida.

Dos figuras en la oscuridad, acurrucados, saciados por la cercanía de una al otro y un solo corazón latiendo al mismo tiempo.

Una de las figuras sonrió en la oscuridad, se acerco al oído de su compañero y le susurro – **Soy tuya, pero tú también eres mío Sesshumaru y te amo- **

Kagome se volvió a acurrucar en el pecho del demonio, satisfecha por su confesión, sabía que él no la había escuchado, pero ya se lo había dicho y ahora los dos compartirían su mayor pecado que era el amor que había nacido en su interior.

**Gracias por su paciencia y por sus comentarios, me encuentro de regreso y espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sesshumaru**

La madrugada se encontraba casi en su fin, pero la mente del demonio Sesshumaru lo mantenían despierto _- ¡Te amo!- La maldita Miko había susurrado para él, esa frase y se jactaba de que no la había escuchado. _

_Su mente se encontraba en conflicto, como podía saber el significado de esas palabras, no conocía el amor, pero el odio, el honor y el deber eran sus únicos instintos y por ella tenía la pasión, deseaba cada parte de su cuerpo, procrearía una raza de demonios con ella y la cuidaría, pero no sabía que era amarla, nunca lo prepararon para esa clase de sentimientos, no eran necesario para un Lord demonio como él._

_Se mantenía despierto mientras la Miko dormía plácidamente en su pecho, la tendría que despertar para reprenderla por su insolencia, pero no lo deseaba le agradaba verla sonreír satisfecha. Sus labios, seguían pintados de un rojo carmín de su sangre, no podía creer que aquella pequeña mujer lo había marcado, lo enorgullecía. Parecía que la sangre que había compartido con ella la había transformado en un pequeño grado. Un pensamiento como relámpago cruzo por su mente, tenía miedo de perderla, la enceraría en la recamará y no le permitiría salir nunca más, maldita sea esa semi humana lo había vuelto débil, miedoso, si eso era el amor lo pensaba detestar. _

_Los humanos son débiles por el amor, mi propio padre fue débil ante ese maldito amor y ahora yo sufro el mismo mal. Deteste a mi padre por amar a la humana y mucho más cuando nació Inuyasha, pero ahora creo que puedo comprender un poco lo que pasaba por su mente._

Poso una de sus garras en el estomago de la Miko, acariciándolo lentamente.

_Como se puede existir con el miedo constante de que ella muera o que un nuevo cachorro de ella corra peligro. Definitivamente si el amor es temor y debilidad creo que estoy enamorado de esta Miko y lo detesto. _

No entendía lo que le pasaba, deseaba matarla en ese mismo instante por causarle esa clase de pensamientos, pero tenía toda la certeza de que si ella moría…. el moriría con ella.

La odiaba tanto, que le tenía devolver variaos rasguños que se había atrevido hacerle a él. El beso para despertarla y para montarla nuevamente la haría suplicar por su perdón.

**Inuyasha**

La mente de Inuyasha se encontraba en caos, no podía creer que su amada esposa lo hubiera traicionado nuevamente con su hermano.

_Tantas aventuras que compartieron, tanto cariño que se profesaban y ahora ella le pertenecía. _

_Pudo notar desde un principio el cambio de aroma de Kagome, ese aroma nuevo que desprendía, apestaba a su hermano y no solo en su ropa sino en su propia sangre. _

_Maldecía a su hermano, lo aborrecía le había quitado lo mas precia do que tenia, pero no lograba concordar que el gran Lord, el gran demonio de sangre pura, el que odiaba a los humanos se hubiera rebajado para su punto de vista con una Miko. _

_Una risa incontrolable salió de su boca, se mofaba de su supuesto hermano superior, pero más que una risa, era un llanto de odio hacia la mujer que amaba y odia y por el hermano que pensaba matar con sus propias manos._

_Tenía que actuar fríamente, ya había notado el nuevo poder de Kagome, su cuerpo seguía lastimado gracias a ella. Noto que su cuerpo apestaba el aroma de Kagome se había impregnado en él y lo repugnaba. _

Su mente se encontraba calculando una venganza en contra de la nueva pareja.

_Volvería a su era y arrebataría algo de su hermano, sabia quien sería su nueva víctima, solo que no se decidía en matarla, violarla o solo desaparecerla para siempre._

_Su hermano sufriría en carne propia el sufrimiento que él había sentido al descubrir que él había mancillado a su pareja y él lo sufriría en su hija._

* * *

Este pequeño capitulo lo destine a los pensamientos de estos dos demonios.

Espero que pronto subir el siguiente capitulo.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Los rallos de sol de media mañana se filtraban atreves de las cortinas del cuarto de Sesshumaru.

El mundo se encontraba ajetreado, pero en ese cuarto en especial, el tiempo se había paralizado, dos amantes acurrucados, bañados por la luz del sol.

Kagome fue la primera en reaccionar ante los rayos solares, su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente, pero se percato que ese calor no era por el sol, era por el abrazo asfixiante que la tenia sometida el demonio.

Trato de escabullirse de esa trampa mortal, pero sus fuerzas no vinieron a su ayuda, su cuerpo se sentía molido, su demonio la había marcado de mil maneras la noche anterior.

Se sonrojo en solo pensar como había comenzado nuevamente la tortura de ella en la noche, sus pezones seguían sensibles ante el tacto, gracias a que habían sido succionados hasta el cansancio, junto con una serie de mordidas que su cuerpo presentaba.

Pero se sentía satisfecha y plenamente alegre, había tomado el coraje de expresar sus sentimientos en el calor de la pasión y como única respuesta obtuvo una simple frase llena de pasión de parte del demonio: ¡**Eres mía, solo mía y nunca pienses en irte!- **el tono que empleo fue más de una amenaza, no dudaría que ese demonio la mataría si se tratara de escapar.

La simple idea de escapar de él le parecía atroz, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, nunca hubiera pensado que amar a ese demonio la volvería tan feliz, pero temía por su felicidad la cual había causado mucho sufrimiento a Inuyasha.

Se sentía tan dichosa, pero sabía que su felicidad estaba cimentada en el dolor de Inuyasha, lo había lastimado tanto, que temía que nunca los dejaría ser felices.

Un susurro en su oído, la aleja de sus pensamientos:

Sesshumaru: —¡**Jam****á****s te dejar****é**** marchar**! —Las palabras sonaron ásperas y roncas—. **Lo sabes, ****¿****verdad?**

Kagome: —¡**S****í!** —susurró, una rendición luz de la mañana.

Sesshumaru –**Duerme ahora mujer, recupera tus fuerzas** – dijo mientras la atrapaba mas en sus brazos, encajando una sus garras en uno de sus pechos, para torturarla mientras dormía, el demonio se sentía satisfecho tenía un nuevo propósito en su vida poseía una hembra fuerte, que le daría un heredero.

Una media sonrisa se asomo en su cara, se sentía satisfecho y los peligros que enfrentarían juntos, no le importaban nada en ese segundo que la podía acunar en sus brazos y protegerla de todo el mal que la rodeara.

La mañana también traía dolor para un pobre hibrido que recordaba el aroma de la mujer perdida.

Le dolía tanto la vida sin ella, la necesitaba tanto, su calor, su amor y su lealtad.

No deseaba despedirse del amor que le profeso un día. Pero la odiaba por no haberlo esperado, por haberse entregado a su hermano. A su mayor enemigo, pero su venganza seria su mayor placer, tendría a Rin para tortúralo a él.

Pero lo primero era salir de la maltita era de la traidora de Kagome y regresar para logra su venganza y la única manera que conocía era el pozo, pero no podía activarlo sin el poder de ella. Una idea cruzo por su mente la familia de Kagome lo ayudaría escapar, bajo un engaño de arrepentimiento.

Tenía que orquestar perfectamente el engaño, no podía permitirse ningún error, sus heridas seguían frescas, las utilizaría para lograr simpatía o lastima.

Cuando llego al templo, solo se encontraba el abuelo de Kagome. Su mirada le reprochaba su comportamiento, pero también lo apreciaba por los tiempos pasados. No dijeron nada solo se observaron y asintieron brevemente.

El anciano lo ayudaría a volver y su venganza comenzaría.

En una aldea tranquila, una abuela y su nieta, preparan pociones para la gente del pueblo. Su tranquilidad es tan bella que toda la aldea ama a la niña, sin importar que es la hija de un demonio.

La pequeña ya no es una niña, ah crecido y se volvió una bella mujercita.

Rin: ¿Abuela, cuando volverá el amo?- dijo con un tono de tristeza, ya se había acostumbrado a vivir con los humanos, pero extrañaba estar entre los demonios.

Tenía tristeza en su corazón, su padre adoptivo había estado muy distante y ella creía conocer la razón, sabía que él sentía algo por su futura cuñada, por Kagome.

Ella había convivido con la Miko por un tiempo y la quería.

Deseaba que su padre no sufriera mucho, pero dudaba que el conociera ese sentimiento.

Pero tenía que reconocer que se encontraba celosa de la Miko, porque solo ella lograba que el demonio mostrara una faceta diferente a la que ella conocía, por un tiempo pensó que ella estaba enamorada de su padre, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que sentía amor por él, pero como padre.

Sus pensamientos, la llevaron a caminar dentro del bosque, llegando sin pensarlo al pozo mágico, en donde se recargo para descansar un rato y la suave briza de la tarde la arrullo y la dejo rendida los pies de su próximo destino.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

El regreso de Inuyasha a su era fue bastante doloroso, para su desgracia la única manera de volver le costó mucho más de lo que esperaba dejándolo mal herido y hambriento. El mismo pozo que durante muchos años lo traslado entre las épocas en ese momento era la personificación del infierno en la tierra, su cuerpo se sentía ser consumido por un fuego que lo carcomía de adentro para afuera, lo ahuyentaba de continuar, pero su sed de venganza era tan grande que no le importo sentir morir en su viaje, valía la pena si solo lograba que su maldito hermano sufriera mil veces más lo que él ya estaba sufriendo.

Mientras un hibrido sufría por su sed de venganza, otro demonio plateado resistía una tortura diferente, el gran Lord Sesshumaru se preparaba para recibir a su familia política por primera vez en la casa acondicionada para él en esta época, su hembra no había parado de arreglar el lugar, o eso es lo que ella creía, solo estaba estorbando a sus siervos humanos en sus quehaceres que él les había ordenado.

No lograba entender como una pequeña hembra lo enloquecía de tal manera, lo distraía y lo doblegaba a su voluntad. Era una maldita distracción, pero al obsérvala detenidamente noto que su sangre la había cambiado, su poder de Miko, luchaba constantemente con purificar la sangre nueva que corría en sus venas, pero su cambio era inminente, su piel era más tersa y blanca, sus ojos se tornaban ámbar al calor de cualquier discusión y la hermosa luna que la marcaba como suya en su cuello, se tornaba día con día más clara para los demás, era de un tono lila.

El correr de tanto humano lo aburría y decidió retirarse del lugar, respirar un aire diferente, recordó que tenía que cambiar de vestimenta, para adecuarla para los humanos. Se dirigió a sus aposentos, dejando a su hembra al mando.

Salió de su castillo ataviado con un traje oscuro, y su cabellera atada a un lazo rojo intenso. Camino un rato por los alrededores y vigilando, olfateando un posible peligro, pero nada noto en el aire, su caminata lo llevo a un centro comercial, observo a las parejas de humanos caminar y noto una pequeña similitud en casi todas, las hembras humanas contaban con piedras que las adornaban, y una pequeña alianza de oro en sus manos.

El contaba con las mismas piedras en su casa, pero en un estado mucho más bruto, había vendido una parte de ellas para tener la moneda que utilizaban en esa época, nunca pensó que las hembras se adornarían con ellas.

Una en especial le llamo la atención, una vendedora capto la atención del demonio y ofreció mostrarle la joya.

_Si gusta le puedo mostrar la joya que dese_- dijo coquetamente la mujer- _le aseguro que a su hermana o a su madre le encantara_- murmuro rogando que no fuera para su esposa o novia.

Sesshumaru no tomo encuentra la voz de la humana, la joya enfrente de él le recordaba a su hembra, era sencilla pero brillante y sin decir una sola palabra, la tomo e intercambio la moneda de la época.

Salió tan rápido de la tienda que nadie noto que ya se había retirado. Ya no deseaba convivir con más humanos de lo necesario. Para retornar a su castillo.

Al llegar a su castillo encontró a su hembra riendo junto a su madre, su abuelo se encontraba en la cocina y su hermano lo observaba atentamente.

Sesshumaru, noto que el hermano deseaba habar con él, se acerco directamente a él y solo le dijo secamente – _¡SIGUEME!-_

El hermano de su hembra lo siguió obedientemente y salieron a los jardines del castillo.

¿Qué es lo que quieres humano?- dijo el demonio en una forma imperativa

Una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió la frente del hermano menor de Kagome, su voz no lograba articular ni una sola palabra, pero la vida de su hermana dependía de lo que hablara con él: _La información que tengo es muy valiosa y espero que tú la valores,_- suspiro, logro hablar sin tartamudear y continuo con mayor firmeza- _pero primero deseo que me prometas que nunca lastimarás a ningún miembro de la familia de Kagome._

Sesshumaru no tenia paciencia con los humanos y no deseaba seguir con esos juegos estúpidos y tomo al muchacho del cuello, para situarlo ante sus ojos y le dijo con una voz tranquilamente amenazadora- _Humano habla o me olvidare que mi pareja te tiene cariño-_

El pobre muchacho, no podía articular ni una sola palabra, su mente y su cuerpo estaba paralizado de temor, pero respetaba inmensamente al demonio que lo estaba amenazando y con el ultimo respiro de valor articulo unas cuantas palabras- _mmm, si me… sueltas… podre decirte lo…. Que se…_ - en ese mismo instante el cayó al suelo, y tosiendo varias veces, logro ver la mirada fría del demonio que se impacientaba.

_Me temo que mi abuelo esta confabulando en contra de mi hermana y de ti-_ dijo en un pequeño murmullo- _no tengo muchas pruebas, pero a desaparecido la capa que protegía al roble y al pozo en época de frio, yo se que esa capa era mágica y contaba con poderes parecidos a los de la perla. Y hoy encontré este fragmento de tela en el fondo del pozo_- se lo entrego al demonio, el cual, no dijo nada solo se movió rápidamente dentro del palacio.

Cuando entro Sesshumaru al palacio noto que el olor del abuelo no se encontraba cerca, solo estaban las dos mujeres.

Al observar a su hembra muy feliz con su madre no deseo empañar su felicidad y escondió el trozo de tela que apestaba a su maldito hermano.

Mientras tanto en una época remota, Inuyasha lograba despertar, su cuerpo se encontraba sumamente herido y su sed de venganza crecía cada vez más. Pero sus heridas había sido curadas y cuerpo se encontraba cómodamente acomodado en una choza. Escucho a lo lejos una pequeña voz que cantaba tiernamente y noto el aroma familiar que desprendía, la suerte estaba de su lado y su venganza estaba alcance de su mano, su presa lo había acogido y él le permitiría cúralo, necesitaba estar fuerte. Por fin la suerte estaba de su lado.

En las afueras de la choza una adolescente Rin cantaba tranquilamente, mientras recogía yerbas medicinales, para curar las heridas de Inuyasha, sin sospechar que su destino se encontraba marcado por un pecado que ella no había cometido.

Hola:

Gracias por seguir mi pequeña historia, he tenido un poco de problemas y no había podido continuar.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios


	18. Chapter 18

El siguiente capitulo es Lemon.

La visita de los familiares de su hembra se encontraba en su terminación, ya deseaba que se fueran, el aroma de ella lo enloquecía, lo llamaba para poseerla y se encontraba en su límite de resistencia.

Kagome por su parte estaba despidiendo con un beso a su hermano y a su madre. No entendía por qué su abuelo se había retirado mucho antes. Pero ella no sentía ánimos de seguir con ellos, su vida había cambiado, ella había cambiado, se sentí cada vez mas lejos de ellos y más cercana de Sesshumaru.

Lo amaba y deseaba que todo su ser lo expresara, y sabía como lograrlo.

Cuando Sesshumaru detecto que el aroma de humano se había ido por completo, logro tener un poco mas de paz y busco el aroma e su hembra.

No lo detectaba claramente, ella impregnaba todo el catillo, una sonrisa malévola ilumino su cara, su hembra se estaba escondiendo de él, lo sabía con certeza, lo incitaba a cazarla y eso lo excitaba.

La caza empezaba y su presa lo guiaba a su ¨trampa¨, escucha su melodiosa voz qué emergía de la recamara:

Kagome se encontraba vestida solamente con una bata carmesí, la cual acentuaba su piel marfil, su cabellera negra se encontraba suelta, reflejando su color negro azabache y su marca en el cuello, relucía ante la luz de las velas que alumbraban el cuarto.

Sin palabras la sacerdotisa guiaba con una sensualidad natural a su demonio, un miedo y excitación era reflejado en sus ojos,

El miedo es reflejado en los ojos de Kagome, ya no habrá más dudas de su parte, no habrá más temores, solo el amor y deseo que los consumirán

Se ubicaba enfrente de la cama y con una voz sexy, pero firme se dirige a su demonio: -_**Esta noche déjeme guiarte a mi reino, acuéstate y abandónate a la oscuridad de mi nuevo ser**_- dice mientras acaricia el pecho de Sesshumaru, deseaba tocarlo todo y comenzó a desvestirlo lentamente, su camisa fue la primera en desaparecer, gracias a sus nuevas garras, las cuales juguetearon con sus pectorales, rasgando un poco su piel, marcándolo como suyo.

Sesshumaru se encontraba en un estado de excitación plena, su hembra tomaba la iniciativa por primera vez y su juego lo tenía intrigado, pero no sabía hasta cuándo podría permitirle seguir jugando con él, ya que la deseaba tanto que le dolía el corazón de solo respirar su aroma, su cuerpo se endurecía ante la presencia de ella.

La pequeña y ágil sacerdotisa lo saca de sus pensamientos, al sentir el contacto de su hembra en su espalda, lo sienta en la cama lentamente y siente como la bata cae entre ellos.

Los pechos de su hembra lo acarician y sus labios, le dejan un camino de besos y mordiscos, comenzando en sus hombros y orejas. Claramente sentía su respiración y escucha su sensual voz decirle: **- **_**Tengo sed de tu amor, el miedo que llegue a tenerte en el pasado, no cabe más en mi corazón, nuestra sangre es una. Me llama un instinto animal, ya no soy la misma y nunca lo volveré a ser.-**_

Las palabras de Kagome se quedaron grabadas en la mente de Sesshumaru, y en su corazón fueron atesoradas, se sentía feliz, pleno, ya no estaba solo nunca más lo estaría, tenía a su pareja y moriría por ella.

Kagome se encontraba irreconocible, incluso para ella misma, su instinto humano la deseaba frenar, pero no podía, el aroma de Sesshumaru la enloquecía, deseaba que él la deseara como ella lo deseaba.

Su pudor se quedo atrás y con un solo movimiento logro acostar boca arriba al demonio, para que ella se colocara de arcadas sobre él.

Deseaba enloquecer de placer, y comenzó su camino, con una hilera de besos abdomen marcado, sabía cual era su objetivo. Ni siquiera sus pantalones fueron un obstáculo, para su premio, literalmente los destrozo con sus garras, dejando su miembro erecto enfrente de sus ojos, sabia que sus fuerza se desvanecería si flaqueaba un momento y con un solo impulso logro dominar al demonio plateado con una simple lengua, lamio lentamente su instrumento, como si fuera una paleta. Saboreaba su triunfo, la cara de su amado, era su mayor recompensa, sus gemidos la impulsaban a seguir explorándolo, a jugar con el cómo nuca lo hubiera imaginado, deseaba todo de él. Apreciaba claramente que ella mantenía el control en ese momento, nunca se sintió tan segura de sus sentimientos como lo estaba en ese segundo, ya no era esa niña tonta que había viajado al pasado y la habían lastimado, no era una mujer nueva un demonio renacido, por un pecado.

Sesshumaru no lograba salir de su asombro, su hembra lo estaba devorando literalmente, su inocente sacerdotisa lo tenía dominado y extasiado, su auto control se encontraba al límite. Sino la paraba rápidamente lo haría terminar con su maravillosa boca.

Tomándola de su cabello, la arranco de su miembro con brusquedad, para levantarla. Con un solo movimiento le arranco la tela que la cubría, colocándola de un solo golpe sobre su miembro.

Kagome, grito ante la rudeza y gimió de placer ante el poderío del demonio, pero su propio deseo la guio a moverse sobre él. Sus caderas tomaron vida propia, la impulsaban a volver a tomar el control, la incitaban a la ilusión de mando, por que el verdadero amo de la noche era el demonio que se encontraba debajo de ella.

Sesshumaru se encontraba complacido ante espectáculo que tenia ante sus ojos, se deleitaba viendo el balanceo de los pechos de su hembra, su cara ante el placer nuevo obtenido, sus gemidos que comenzaron tímidos, pero para lograr despertar a su hembra por completo la acariciaba, la torturaba con sus uñas, desde sus pezones, hasta su clítoris que rozaba para sacarla de su concentración y enloquecerla de placer.

Kagome ya no pensaba solo sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba ante cada embestida de sus caderas y las garras de su demonio la enloquecía, la estaban matando de placer, se dio cuenta que era un poco masoquista, le agradaba el dolor que le proporcionaban en su cuerpo.

El balance de caderas de Kagome se encontraba en su cumbre, no podía parar; pero el demonio la tomo nuevamente desprevenida y cambio de posición, dejándola mucho mas ceca a él. Se sentó y la abrazo a su cuerpo dejando que se movieran como uno solo. La torturo con su boca, en sus pechos, succionándolos, mordiéndolos, para logran un gemido mayor de la hembra.

La temperatura de sus cuerpo, su respiración sus caderas moviéndose a un solo ritmo, los enloquecía y justo cuando ambos se abandonaban a su placer mutuo Sesshumaru volvió a morder a Kagome en su cuelo, sobre su pequeña cicatriz que brillaba, dejándole succionar su vida y su placer con su sangre.

El éxtasis de ambos los goleo intensamente, dejándolos tumbados en la cama, lo que parecían horas, no hablaban solo se mantenían unidos sus cuerpos entrelazados.

La que rompió el silencio, fue la sacerdotisa que hablo quedamente ante el pecho de su amado, diciendo: **-**_**Quiero morir en ti cada noche, hoy me di cuenta que soy tu esclava y mi amo es el amor que te profeso. Nada y nadie podrá volver a ser pararte de mi ser porque eres de mi propio ser.-**_

Levantando un poco su mirada y observando su reflejo en los ojos carmesí del demonio continuo: **-**_** Ya no sé quién soy, no reconozco a la mujer que está reflejada en sus tus ojos, me he dejado atrapar en la trampa del mal y gustosamente me entrego a su dominio de placer y dolor y si mi pecado es amor, soy la mayor pecadora, porque no puedo vivir sino tengo tu amor.-**_ cuando termino vio como el demonio la observaba, esta avergonzada pero satisfecha, había expresado todos sentimientos, no esperaba ninguna respuesta departe del, creía conocer su naturaleza gélida, pero el demonio la sorprendió.

Sesshumaru inclino su cabeza, y atrajo una sus manos de Kagome. Apretó sus labios contra su palma de su mano besándola, no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos verbalmente, pero en ese instante tenía que hablar y con una voz áspera pero sexi le dijo: - _**Tú eres la reina**__** de mi oscuridad, llegaste a mi vida disfrazada de calma y paz. Pero la realidad es que me debilitas y me inquietas con tu aroma, tu presencia venenosa y tu pasión que me mata, pero ahora soy adicto a tu cuerpo, a tu sangre, a tu presencia y si un día te alejas de mi, ten por seguro que te matare y te comeré para nunca más perderte.-**_cuando termino de hablar soltó la mano de su hembra, dejándole un pequeño presente en ella.

Kagome sintió el pequeño peso en su mano, sabía lo que era, no tenía que verlo, lo sentía, no podía creer lo que ese demonio había hecho. Se encontraba en un tris de las lágrimas, sus palabras la habían emocionado y enmudecido, pero Sesshumaru la sorprendía cada vez más ante sus pequeños detalles. Había derribado todas las barreras que existían entre ellos, su voluntad y deseos ya no le pertenecían, solo deseaba estar en su mundo, nada ni nadie puede ser más importante que el.

Sesshumaru deseaba saber la respuesta de su hembra, pero en ese momento no la necesitaba con palabras, la conocía y con una pequeña sonrisa que enmarcaba su cara, contesto por ella_**:-¡MIA!- **_poseyendo de nuevo su boca con la de el, se embriagaron de su amor, muriendo y renaciendo ante cada expresión de pasión de los dos, lo cual los convertía en un nuevo ser.

Perdón por la tardanza, de este capítulo.

Me encuentro en unos mementos difíciles en mi vida personal y no tenía la inspiración por escribir, espero poder actualizar mucho más rápido y les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, sus porras, las cuales me han impulsado seguir.


	19. Chapter 19

**El siguiente capitulo se desarrolla la principalmente por los pensamientos de los personajes. Cuenta con material sexual.**

* * *

**En la actualidad**

Una figura sombría paseaba por un templo, el odia que emanaba era inmenso, su decepción ante la vida lo reflejaba su postura encorvada y a la luz de la luna un anciano malhumorado era desenmascarado ante su repulsión de su nieta.

La odiaba, la despreciaba, esa criatura ya no era su amada nieta, era un moustro creado por el pecado. Tenía la obligación de exterminarla, pero no había llegado el momento para hacerlo, sabía que el demonio lo había desenmascarado, pero el tenia un as bajo su manga, el hibrido lo vengaría y él se vengaría de el por no haber cumplido su promesa de cuidar a Kagome.

Pero le faltaba un elemento a su venganza y pronto lo tendría.

El mismo híbrido lo formaría y se lo entregaría.

**En el pasado**

Inuyasha fue despertado por un gran estornudo, no contaba con toda su fuerza, pero se sentía cálida la choza de anciana Kaede, la oscuridad no le era ajena a sus ojos, noto un aroma familiar a su cuerpo. Una pequeña mata de pelo negro, sobresalía de su lado izquierdo, le pertenecía a una pequeña mujer que tiritaba de frio junto a él, por un segundo sus sentidos lo engañaron y creyó ver a Kagome, pero para su desgracia no era la sacerdotisa, era su nueva presa…la pequeña Rin.

Su vista se deleitaba con la "pequeña". De la chiquilla que dejo su despreciable hermano al cuidado de la anciana Kaede, era hoy una hermosa adolecente, le recordaba mucho a la inocente Kagome, cuando la conoció por primera vez.

Noto que a su lado derecho estaba un cuenco de agua, cuando trato de enderezar su espalda un paño húmedo caía de su frente, cayó en cuenta que la pequeña lo había cuidado y trataba de darle calor con su pequeño.

Se rio ante la ironía, ese comportamiento lo hubiera esperado de su antigua pro…, desecho la palabra antes de que la pensara, solo era la traidora de Kagome, no podía pensar en ella de otra manera. Ya que su dolor era muy reciente y su venganza se encontraba a su alcance de mano, había escogido su nuevo objetivo, a la hija adoptiva de Sesshumaru.

Sentía un poco de culpabilidad, pero si recordaba la verdad, la maldita confesión de ella en esa noche, la cual debía haber llenado de alegría sus vidas, fue la que marco su muerte.

Acaricio con mucha ternura la pequeña cabeza, mientras pensaba que esa inocente pagaría por los pecados de su padre, por haberle arrebatado a Kagome, Rin moría a sus manos

Pero no contaba con que la pequeña mocosa hubiera embarnecido con los años, pensó que su plan podría cambiar un poco, se divertiría un poco con la bella mujer que tenía a su merced.

Su hermano lloraría lágrimas de sangre por su pecado.

Con su nuevo plan fraguándose en su mente, Inuyasha volvía a dormir, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

A la mañana siguiente, Rin despertó rápidamente, para ver a su paciente.

Noto que la fiebre había cedido y que sus heridas habían sanado perfectamente, dio un pequeña plegaria a Kamisama por su la rápida curación de Inuyasha.

Se sentía feliz, había logrado salvarlo, pero sentía que él había cambiado. Desde lejos siempre lo había admirado en secreto, desde pequeña; sabía que era un hombre prohibido; la tenía a ella a Kagome y una pequeña huérfana nunca se podría compararse con la sacerdotisa.

Todavía recordaba cómo le había rogado a la anciana Kaede que le enseñara a cuidar enfermos, deseaba ser un poco como la amada de Inuyasha. Pero el destino la llevo a un entrenamiento diferente, se volvió cazadora de demonios, la retirada Zango fue su maestra.

Los entrenamientos fueron exhaustivos, su cuerpo parecía que se iba a romper en mil pedazos, pero lo disfrutaba, en su interior odiabas a los demonios que le habían arrebatado a su familia, pero amaba con todo su corazón a su padre adoptivo.

Muchas aldeas cercanas la contrataron para salvaguarda sus cosechas, sus pueblos o los caminos, era una gran cazadora, pero se encontraba cansada y sola.

Cuantas veces lloro el abandono de su padre, pero conforme fue creciendo entendió sus actos. Y ahora lo entendía mucho mas, ella también deseaba lo prohibido, a su tío. Su deseo de chiquilla se volvió realidad, era ella, no la sacerdotisa quien lo curaba. Pero no se engañaba él era otro, su propio padre se lo advirtió cuando se marcho de su tiempo, que Inuyasha estaba encolerizado y buscaría venganza con cualquiera que estuviera emparentado con el gran Lord Sesshumaru.

Pero eso no le importo cuando lo encontró todo mal herido en una de sus guardias del pozo, su corazón casi se para, pensando que estaría muerto. Gracias a su mascota una lagartija de tres cabezas, lo llevaron a la choza.

Su instinto le decía que se tenía que alejar, pero su deseo era mayor.

Ya era de noche nuevamente y deseaba tomar un baño, pero no quería dejarlo solo. Decidió limpiarse en la choza.

Esperaba que Inuyasha siguiera dormido, mientras ella se desvestía, pero sintió claramente un par de ojos que le recorrían el cuerpo, no se inmuto ante ellos, no volteo para confrontarlo, lo dejo ver y sigo limpiándose, mientras tomaba una decisión en silencio.

Sabía que el demonio solo tenía puesto su pantalón, su torso se encontraba vendado pero nada mas, no sabía si él tendría la fuerza para tomarla, pero la decisión ya la había tomado, se entregaría a él.

Efectivamente Inuyasha fingía dormir, para espiar el cuerpo de la mujer, sus ojos se deleitaron ante el espectáculo que tenia. No podía creer que la mocosa de Sesshumaru fuera esa mujer, podía ver claramente su piel tersa de la espalda, la cual tenía una pequeña cicatriz , un cuello alargado y delgado, una cintura delgada pero curveada, y un trasero firme de donde nacían un par de piernas largas que pronto lo en volverían.

No podía esperar más, su venganza estaba al alcance de su mano, solo debía tomarla. Se incorporo y cuando pensaba atacarla desprevenida, la voz de Rin lo detuvo: - **Si deseas tomarme no te voy a detener** – dijo sin miedo, ella sabía que él la estaría viendo y sabia sus intenciones y sus motivos desgraciadamente y continuo: - **¡Si mi cuerpo puede ser tu refugio….. Tómalo!** - **se cuanto te han lastimado y los odio por haberlo hecho, pero también los perdono**- dijo mientras se volteaba ante el dejándolo ver sus pequeños pechos. Le abrió los brazos en señal de aceptación total. Tenía un mucho miedo, pero se sobreponía y no flaquearía su decisión, el necesitaba de ella. :

Inuyasha no dudo ante el ofrecimiento y se abalanzo ante la mujer que se le ofrecía, la tumbo en el piso de manera tosca, acaricio toscamente su entrepierna para conocer su humedad. Y colocándose entre sus piernas la penetro rudamente. No le importo el grito de dolor que salió de la boca de la mujer, es mas lo éxito y empujo más duramente sobre ella. Deseaba dejarla marcada de por vida por él, la humillaría al máximo y lo disfrutaba, era mucho más satisfactoria de lo que hubiera imaginado, mordí su pecho, y nunca la beso, pero cuando llegaba a su propia culminación su mente lo traiciono y grito en medio de su éxtasis: -**Kagome- **Para caer rendido sobre la mujer.

Las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos de Rin, el dolor era mucho más intenso de lo imaginaba y la dureza en que la tomo Inuyasha le dolía en su alma. Pero la marca que más le dolió fue que la confundió con la sacerdotisa.

Se quedo tumba debajo de él, mientras que se tranquilizaba, no había podido dejar de llorar. Pero para el demonio satisfecho el sueño llego rápidamente y rodo a un lado de la mujer.

Rin maltrecha en cuerpo y alma, se paro y reviso rápidamente los vendajes de Inuyasha, se vistió rápidamente y salió con dirección a la laguna que reconfortaría su cuerpo y le permitiría llorar su amor maltrecho.

* * *

Bueno espero que les agrade este nuevo capítulo, (sé que me tarde bastante en continuar, tratare de no tardar tanto en el siguiente.) Gracias por sus comentarios, me impulsan seguir escribiendo.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

En la era antigua

La vida de Rin cambio drásticamente, la llegada de Inuyasha la volvió un guiñapo de ser humano, todas las noches el demonio abusada de ella, la maltrataba y la humillaba.

Ella misma no se reconocía, no entendía como permitía los abusos del demonio, pero cuando trataba de alejarse de el su cuerpo no respondía y mucho menos ahora que contaba con la seguridad de tener un cachorro en su cuerpo.

Por su parte Inuyasha no lograba terminar con la vida de la hija adoptiva de Sesshumaru, se despreciaba a sí mismo, la utilizaba para sacar su dolor, no entendía por qué no podía terminar con su venganza, cada noche se repetía en su mente – **Esta es la última vez y hoy morirás en mis brazos-** Pero no lograba concretar su pensamiento, las primeras veces la confundía con la puta de su hermano, pero ahora la ve clara mente, es la dulce e inocente Rin.

El hibrido noto claramente que la mujer que yacía cada noche en sus brazos era una inocente criatura una bella mujer por dentro y fuera. No podía creer que su odio lo hubiera cegado tanto que lo había convertido en un maldito demonio, se despreciaba.

Ya había pasado dos meses desde su llegad y su ira se había aplacado, pero su orgullo le impedía retractarse de sus actos. Un aroma nuevo había detectado de su víctima, no podía creer ella estaba embarazada.

Y la comenzó a observar detenidamente, su cabello largo y café que se recogía cada mañana para salir. Su cuerpo había empezado a cambiar, sus pechos pequeños pero firmes que lastimaba cada noche, habían empezado a crecer, siendo más sensibles a sus mordidas. Su cadera o recibía mucho más fácil cada noche. Pero lo que no entendía, es como ella no había tomado precauciones, en su maldito oficio.

El primer mes la seguía y se aseguraba que regresara, no se entrometía en su labor solo la observaba, era buena y fuerte. Pero al darse cuenta que ella siempre regresaba la dejo de acosar y solo observaba como cada noche ella regresaba helada del cuerpo, se tomaba la molestia la gran cazadora en limpiar su cuerpo para su captor. Una sonrisa maliciosa curvo sus labios, el era su captor o ¿esa zorra lo había engatusado con su cuerpo para retenerlo y no dejarlo realizar su venganza?

Esa noche tendría su respuesta, conocía el lago a donde la "pequeña Rin" se bañaba y la esperaría.

Por su parte Rin e encontraba cansada de su última batalla, su cuerpo ya no respondía tan ágilmente como hace unos meses. Deseaba pensar que se equivocaba, pero hoy su propio instinto la descuido y casi la matan por culpa de su descuido.

Un cachorro de demonio la distrajo mientras exterminaba a la madre, se odio así misma por matar a la madre y a la cría. Pero los aldeanos la habían contratado para exterminarlos.

No podía creer que ella estuviera embarazada, sabía que esa era una posibilidad, pero no creía que fuera tan rápido.

Sus pensamientos la mantenían alejada de la realidad que se dirigió a su rutina diaria de limpieza y se despojo de los jirones de ropa que la cubría, dejando su cuerpo expuesto a la luz de la luna.

Inuyasha observaba con admiración el cuerpo de la hembra que cargaba su cachorro, estaba amoratado y cubierto de sangre de pie a cabeza. El aroma era repugnante y no entendía como lo soportaba, pero se encontraba magnifica, contaba con un porte real, que lo dejo embelesado, viendo como la luz de la luna enmarcaba la perfección de su cuerpo, una punzada de dolor retumbo en su corazón, no entendió el sentimiento nuevo que nacía en su alma, pero si pudo reconocer que sus planes tendrían que cambiar, por lo menos mientras que la humana estaba preñada con su cachorro. Se sentía orgulloso al pensar que el tendría un hijo, pero a la vez furioso porque ese hijo tendría que ser de él y de Kagome.

Desecho la ira que lo invadía, esa noche deseaba explorar el cuerpo de esa hembra y no lo retrasaría mas, ella ya se había sumergido a la laguna y pronto surgiría lavada

Rin se soltó la coleta que sostenía su cabello y se sumergió en la laguna y dejo que su mente en blanco disfrutando el contacto de el agua en su cuerpo.

El corazón de Rin dejo de latir por un segundo al abrir los ojos tras salir del agua y observar quien la esperaba era Inuyasha y la observaba de una manera que parecía que quemaba con su mirada. Su cuerpo reacciono inmediatamente ante esa mirada abrazadora y sus pezones se endurecieron ante su mirada y la hizo soltar un pequeño gemido **- ¡UMMM!-** exclamo quedamente. Y se paralizo ante dejando que corrieran las gotas de agua en su cuerpo desnudo expuesto ante él.

Por su parte el hibrido, se sintió complacido ante la reacción de la humana y se dio el lujo de contemplarla lentamente, noto como la hembra se excitaba ante su mirada, el quedo quejido que dejo salir de su boca lo complació mucho más y dijo con una voz seca y sin emociones

–**Quiero ver los cambios que mi hijo está haciendo en ti** –dijo silenciosamente mientras caminaba hacia ella. Se detuvo a unos centímetros, con los brazos a los costados y con la mirada sombría **–¡Déjame mirarte!** –ordeno, mientras le indicaba que se acercara más a él.

Rin no podía pensar solo obedeció ante su orden y se acerco lentamente y logro articular:

–**¡Inuyasha!** – dijo Rin quedamente, no comprendía su comportamiento Sentía su cuerpo tan ligero y pesado a la vez. Tragó saliva ante la observación del demonio y volvió a tragar al ver que su melena plateada era oscura dijo casi temblando –**No pienso que...** – su pequeña suplica se volvió muda ante la mirada de él.

–**¡Eso está bien, no pienses!** – expreso el hibrido, mientras extendía la mano y tomó uno de sus pechos, para jugar con sus uñas con su pezón erecto. –¡**Este es mi derecho que tengo de mirarte!** –Y antes de que ella pudiera contestar, agregó una sencilla palabra que la dejó indefensa y confusa.

–¡**Por favor! **–Dijo en casi un susurro –¡**Solo deseo admirar el cuerpo que alberga a mi cachorro, deseo saborearlo y cúralo como me has curado a mi durante este tiempo!-**dicho esto la atrajo fuertemente a sus brazos y la beso tiernamente.

No se encontraba en sus planes poseerla esa noche, pero su aroma la llamaba y la desea.

Muchas noches la había poseído, pero no había vuelto a sentir la misma entrega de Rin desde la primera vez. Esta noche no pensarían esta noche el humano Inuyasha posaría a su mujer y lo disfrutaría ante la luna que los iluminaba.

Hola, y como dicen en mi patria no estaba muerta estaba de parranda.

Ok tengo que darle una gran disculpa, me tarde mucho en continuar la historia, me ha costado un poco retomarla, sé que es un pequeño capitulo, pero desea escribirlo antes del fin de este año.

Espero que les guste.

Y feliz navidad atrasada y que tengan un excelente inicio de año 2013.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

En la era antigua

La luna llena iluminaba a dos amantes nuevos, muchas noches se habían apareado pero esta noche un ser humano lleno de rencor, se quitaba su odio y repulsión demoniaco y permitía volver amar a una humana otra vez.

No sabia como expresarse, solo dejo que sus manos lo guiaran ante el objeto de su deseo la beso tiernamente y posesivamente, mientras le acariciaba el vientre en donde su cachorro descansaba.

La emoción lo inundo y el tierno calor de Rin le desquebrajo la coraza que había formado en su corazón. La odio mucho y la beso de tal manera que la mordió y solo paro el beso hasta que sintió el sabor metálico en su propia boca, la había hecho sangrar. Y se separo solo un segundo de ella para poder ver su cara y espero su odio en sus ojos por causarle un dolor apropósito y para su desgracia ella actuó de una manera contraria a sus deseos. Y hablo de la manera más dulce y fría que le había escuchado:

_-La pequeña y dulce Rin que conociste en tu pasado y que viniste a lastimar desapareció y dejo paso a tu mujer Inuyasha. Soy ahora una mujer fuerte y dispuesta a pelear por tu amor, sé que me odias porque soy su hija y sé que no me deseas amor, pero hoy me lo has dicho sin palabras y los últimos rastros de odio que sientes me han herido_ – dice esto limpiándose la sangre de su boca- _pero no pienso dejarte dejar esconderte, tú me exigiste conocer la verdad y la cual es que te amo. _

Dicho esto lo beso de una manera voraz, dejando salir todos sus sentimientos, ella estaba desnuda y dispuesta a él, tenía a su fruto de la pasión en su vientre y la impulso a ser más osada y lo empujo a la orilla par mostrarle su pasión.

La osadía de Rin dejo al Inuyasha atónito y excitado, ninguna mujer lo había desafiado de esa manera, tierna y dominante, la había subestimad, era digna hija de su hermano.

Y mientras el se perdía en sus pensamientos, noto como su cuerpo se ponía caliente ante el camino de besos que recorrían su torso desnudo, grito ante los labios que lo succionaban su pene erecto. Los labios, la lengua y saliva de su mujer se combinaban con el agua de la laguna.

Lo estaba llenando de un éxtasis total, no sabía cómo retomar el control ante el ataque de esa pequeña perversa que solo podía observar el su cabeza subiendo y bajando, lentamente.

Su inexperiencia y sus malditos dientes que lo cortaban lo dejaba sin cordura y dejo salir todo su deseo reprimido al separarla antes de que llegara a su límite, la levanto de un solo movimiento, montándola sobre si miembro que exigia liberación ante el ataque previo, la dejo seguir llevando el ritmo de las envestidas, la mantenía con su cadera que la perforaba con cada embestida de ella.

No tardaron ambos de llegar al éxtasis y gritaron al unisonó.

No necesitaron palabras, solo se miraron a los ojos y sin separarse, se enfilo a su cabaña en donde varias noches la había poseído y hoy la amararía y dejaría que el rencor y la nueva vida curar su dolor.

Mañana pensaría, y solo amaria

Era actual

Una sombra oscura recorría el templo de la familia de Kagome, el hombre bondadoso y amable que era el abuelo y sacerdote del templo se encontraba corrompido por un espejo que lo había incitado a odiar a su nieta y mucho mas al demonio que la había corrompido.

El había tomado la resolución que no había manera de salva a su nieta, solo la podía purificara con el fuego y eso haría, lo había mal quinado todo a la perfección, dejo volver al hermano del demonio al pasado para que el pusiera fin ala vida de la hija postisa del demonio y lo cual lo obligaría a volver a esa época y dejaría desprotegida a su nieta y lograría salvarla de sus garras.

Hoy pondría en proceso su plan.

Su pequeño nieto lo ayudaría, y sonrió malignamente ante el resultado de su plan.


End file.
